


Lost Memories

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Robot Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(For Female Readers)</p><p>It happened, a robot apocalypse and the world has gone to hell. Pretty much all you can remember beside a name when you wake up in the woods with a handsome stranger...but is he really a stranger. You've been sick according to your care taker and need some help. He's not leaving you behind and he's sticking by you no matter what. And even without a clear head not everything is what it seems. You may find yourself back with some people who know you but you don't know them. Then as time goes on and memories come back you have to start questioning what is real and what is not. And start thinking about who you can trust even if love can be a cruel emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Slowly you regained consciousness and just as slow your senses came back too. You felt the hard floor below you but something comfortable separated you from the ground. And then the warmth of the blanket that covered you came. Then you realized you were in some sleeping bag. Your eyes remained closed but you could smell the dirt and grass around you. You heard the sparks and felt the fire that was near you. But it wasn’t till you heard a small bird chirping that you finally opened your eyes.

    The sky above you was dark but some light could be seen. It was almost sunrise you thought. But yet you had no idea where you were or how you got there. As you sat up a headache took over but you tried to get up anyway. Then you felt the hands of someone there pushing you back down.

“Easy there.” the person said,

You saw a boy helping you lay back down. He wore a black shirt with a flannel over it and some jeans with converse. His hair was a bit messy but you ignored it focusing on his brown eyes.

“You need to take it ease okay you’ve been pretty sick lately.”

“What’s going? What happened?” you asked since everything seemed like a blur and you were coming up with a blank on...well everything,

“You tell me. When I found you I thought you were dead, but a closer look revealed you were just unconscious. You were burning up actually.”

“I was sick.” nothing was making any sense,

“Yea you had a real bad fever. So I’ve been taking care of you since I found you.”

“Thanks.” you mumbled out,

“So..um...you got a name?” he asked,

“Yea, y/n. You?”

“Stiles.”

    He reached into a bag he had and pulled out a water bottle. He unscrewed the lid and handed it to you.

“Here. Drink. You’ll need your strength.”

    You smiled and took the bottle from him. This time you managed to sit up without a problem and you took a sip from the bottle. You only drank a little bit not wanting to take so much advantage of his kindness.

“So you know what happened to you?” asked Stiles,

You thought about it but came up blank, “No.”

    You started to panic. How could you not remember anything. Your name came to you so easy but your life...there was nothing. Stiles saw your stress and told you to just relax and take some deep breaths.

“Something must have happened to you before I found you.” said Stiles, “Must have gotten a real bad case of amnesia.”

    You relaxed, he was right, this was just amnesia. You’d be fine and get your memories back eventually...right. Stiles seemed calm as well when you did and put the bottle back in his bag, but then he froze.

“You don’t remember your life but do you know what happened to the world?” he asked slowly with concern on his face,

And those memories did come to you, “Yes.” you whispered, “Technology had been greatly advancing that robots were created to work, provide security and so much more.”

“And then humanity's worst nightmare came true.” said Stiles sitting down next to you,

“There was a robot uprising. They believe they were by far superior to humans and planned to enslave us but we wouldn’t submit that easily.”

“And there was a war between the two. Then all these supernatural creatures revealed themselves and fought alongside humans. And that was something the bots weren’t expecting.”

“Bots?”

“Short for robots.”

“How...how long did the war last?” that was unclear to you,

“Four years, there was some sort of stand still and the two sides just retreated into hiding.”

“And how long ago did this war end?”

    You were afraid to know the answer. What if it was recent or long ago. Were you born during the war, after it, before it.

“The war ended seven years ago.”

    Seven. Such a long time ago. You would have been like nine or ten around that time. And the question remains what happened to you and your family. Stiles placed a hand on your shoulder and smiled.

“I know this is quite a lot to take in. But you’ll be okay. You’ve survived before without me.”

You laughed, “So, we’re sticking together.”

“Worlds gone to hell. Whatever is left us. We got to stay together.”

“But I’m sick, weak. Wouldn’t I be considered dead weight.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not leaving you behind.”

    You smiled and he got up. He held his hand down to you and you took it getting to your feet.

“You got your strength back.” he said, “Good. Cuz you’ll need it.”

    Stiles rolled up the sleeping bag you were in and tied it to one of the bags he had. In total he had a small bag he had across his chest a bigger backpack like for camping and another two medium sized one. They seemed mostly empty but you didn’t ask why.

“So now what?” you asked,

“It’s almost sunrise so we should start heading south. There’s a town near by and we can stock up on supplies.”

“Okay.”

    You reached to grab the other smaller bags but Stiles took them from you.

“You’re not strong enough yet. So for now you follow. Let’s go.”

    He started walking and you shrugged following behind him. You did feel better and he just wanted to make sure you stayed that way. You both kept walking for a while and as the sun became more visible you finally started seeing some buildings.

    When you got to the town the place was deserted. This definitely helped you accept your memories of this robot apocalypse. Stiles didn’t seem at all troubled by the emptiness and kept walking.

“Where is everyone?” you asked,

“Dead. Whatever remains of people there are left are in hiding somewhere. The story is they have hidden bases all over the world. Communities where they survive and those who lead plan. Finding a way to fight back and get back the planet.”

“Alright then.”

    You both continued walking passing by many stores. You wanted to ask why you hadn’t stop. The both of you were there to collect supplies and had already passed several places to restock. But you rather not ask and you just kept following him.

    After a few more minutes of walking Stiles ran off into a Walgreens. You ran in after him and bumped into him inside by the entrance.

“So out of all the places to get some food, we stopped here because…” you said

“You’re still sick and while we do need supplies to survive you also need medicine. I know what kind of medicines a Walgreens has so I should easily find something for your fever.”

    You looked away from him and blushed. He still had his priorities straight and one of those was getting you medicine. It showed you how much he cared. He handed you the two smaller nearly empty bags.

“Here. Pack in some water and health snacks. You can put in some junk food too. That stuff is always good.”

    You took the bags and he winked at you before heading towards the back of the place where the pharmacy was at. You walked through the aisles taking what was left that would be good for the both of you. You filed one bag with water bottles and gatorades and the other with food. Once everything was done you went looking for Stiles.

    It was quiet around the pharmacy place and you didn’t see Stiles at all. But you definitely noticed his bags on the counter. You were just about to call his name when someone placed a hand over your mouth. Even though it’d be muffled you screamed anyway. The place was dead silent, you were sure he’d hear you.

    And you were right Stiles appeared from one of the shelves holding up his hands in surrender. He was scared, probably more scared than you in this situation.

“Hey, I got nothing on me.” he said, “If you were here first then we’ll leave. We just came here to get some supplies and medicine.”

    A small tear slipped down your cheek but the person who held you didn’t loosen his grip.

“Look just let her go and we’ll leave.” Stiles shouted,

    He obviously wasn’t liking the situation any more than you did. His eyes fell on you and he seemed like he was trying to tell you something. Just before you could figure anything out Stiles pulled out a small dagger from who knows where and threw at you. Or so you thought.

    The dagger dug into the hand over your mouth. The person holding you let you go and screamed. Without thinking you ran towards Stiles and jumped over the counter. He held you close and got down with you. There had been a rush of adrenaline and now you were settling down. You felt like sobbing but Stiles held you and rocked you back and forth.

“Sh, it’s okay. You’re safe.”

    You took in some deep breaths and nodded your head.

“No I gotta talk with these guys. You stay down here.”

    You wanted to object but Stiles’s look showed you it was not up for discussion. He stood up again and you watched him as he held his hands up again.

“Now that neither one has leverage can we talk? And I want my dagger back.”

    There was no other words spoken but you heard a metal clang on the counter. You saw as Stiles reached over to grab his bloody dagger. He used his shirt to clean off the blood and then put it away somewhere in his back.

“Look we’ll just leave right now.”

    But there was no response and all of a sudden you started feeling dizzy. It came on suddenly and you didn’t know what to do. You leaned towards Stiles and tug on his pants leg.

“Stiles.” you said almost in a whisper, “I don’t feel…”

    Just then you collapsed on the floor completely unconscious. Stiles immediately got down and lifted you off the ground. He shook you but you wouldn’t wake up.The guy who had been holding you ran towards the counter and looked over it down at Stiles and you. He was silent and then shocked.

“Y/n?” he questioned,

Stiles looked up at the guy, “You know her?”

“Yes, what happened? Is she okay?”

“Found her wandering around alone. She’s been sick for a while and we came here for supplies. Please, I’m sorry about the dagger but you gotta help her.”

“Alright get her up. And don’t worry about the dagger. You were protecting her, I heal fast anyway.”

    As Stiles lifted you off the ground and onto the counter the guy showed him the hand that had been stabbed, not a scratch on it.

“I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Scott.”

    Two other girls appeared from opposite sides.

“Everything okay?” asked the one with the long brown hair holding a crossbow,

“Fine Allison but we’re gonna have to get back.” said Scott and turned to the other girl with reddish hair, “Call the others and tell them to get the medical things.”

♠♣♦♣♠

    When you woke up you were laying on a bed wrapped in a blank, just like before. And just like before Stiles was there but this time he was holding your hand. He was sitting a chair next to the bed and once he noticed you were awake he placed his other hand on your cheek.

“Are you okay?” he asked,

“Yea. What happened?”

“You passed out. Guess you needed some more rest.”

You nodded and slowly sat up, “Where are we?”

“Some old apartment building. We’re on the third floor.”

“What happened at the store?”

“It’s all good now. They were nice enough to bring us along and help you out.”

“Who?”

“The guy I stabbed, Scott and his people.”

“That’s nice of them.”

Stiles grabbed the small bowl behind him and held it up to you.

“The red haired girl, Lydia, said you should eat something. So she got you some soup.”

“Soup?”

“Yea, the kind you put hot water into.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

You took the bowl and then he handed you a fork for the noodles. He watched you as you at and smiled when you did.

“So, who else is with this Scott guy.”

“Besides him there’s Lydia, the one who made you the soup, Allison, the one who knows how to use a bow, Kira, she’s a kitsune.”

“Wait a kitsune?” you interrupted,

“Yea, werefox, Scott’s a werewolf, an alpha actually, then Lydia is a banshee and there other companion Isaac is also a werewolf.”

“So you stabbed an alpha.”

“I was helping you.”

“I know.”

    You kept eating and Stiles took the bowl from you when you were done and put it down.

“So how long are we gonna be staying?” you asked,

“What do you mean.”

“Well are we gonna stay with this group or will we be going off on our own. I guess with my memory problems I’d rather stick by your decisions on what’s best for me.”

Stiles looked a bit nervous and rubbed the back of his neck. Something was bothering him and he wanted to tell you what he just wasn’t sure how.

“See, there’s something…”

    Before he could continue the door burst open and a bunch of people came in. They all surrounded you and began hugging you. All you did was freeze as they continued with the pleasantries. Stiles could see you were uncomfortable and started pushing them away. They seemed confused by his actions then they stared back at you.

“Don’t you remember us y/n.” asked the one with blondish hair,

“Should I.” you asked,

Stiles spoke up then to help you out, “She doesn’t remember much of anything. She knows her name and some things about the robot uprising. But everything else about her life is a blank.”

“Oh my god.” said the girl with red hair,

“Um, well I’m Scott.” said the boy in front of the group and then pointed towards others, “That’s Kira, Allison, Isaac and Lydia.”

    They smiled and waved at you and you did the same. It got silent and awkward but Lydia spoke up.

“So you had quiet a fever and it’s going down now so you should be fine. Have you eaten the soup?”

“Yea, it was good.” you said,

“You’ll be up and about no time.”

    Lydia smiled again before leaving the room. Soon after the others did the same but Scott stayed behind. He came to your bedside and tried his best to genuinely smile. You could see the recognition in his eyes. He knew you, he knew you quite well but you had no memory of him.

    Obviously he was the one with more problems. Seeing you and not knowing who he is. You wondered how close you were. How well you knew each other, did you hang out, best friends maybe. But there was nothing for you, just a new face.

“How are you?” he asked,

“I’m pretty sure I’ve been better.”

“We’ll that’s great. And Stiles.” he turned to look at him, “Thanks for finding her and taking care of her.”

“No probs.”

“So what are you guys doing out here?” you asked,

“Supply run, kind of. Our community is up north from here. Real far north.”

“Then why are you down here.”

“We collect supplies from the towns and send them back. That way we don’t let anything go to waste. My group and I have been traveling south for a while now. This town is our last hit before we start heading back.”

“Why stop here. Aren’t there other places?” asked Stiles,

“Yup but we are already too close to a robot base. We don’t need to alert them of our presence.”

“Right.”

“So what about us?” you asked,

“Memories or not y/n you’re one of us. I’m not leaving you here and that goes for you too Stiles. You guys are coming back with us.”

“Thanks, sounds great.” said Stiles,

“Yea, so you two should rest up. We’ll talk some more tomorrow.”

    He gave you another smile before leaving the room. It was silent for a bit before Stiles spoke up.

“So how does it feel being around people who know you but you don’t know them.”

“Creepy and it makes me sad. I feel like I hurt them.”

“It’s not your fault you can’t remember.”

“But nothing makes sense Stiles. I remember my name and a bit of the world but nothing of my life.”

    You were getting upset just thinking about it and Stiles could tell. He got up and sat down on the bed embracing you in a hug.

“It’s gonna be okay.” he whispered,

You stayed silent as he hugged you and then he kissed your forehead before letting you go.

“You should get some real rest now, so I’ll go.”

    He went for the door but you didn’t want him to go.

“Stiles…”

He stopped and turned around to face you, “Yea?”

“Will you please stay.”

“Of course.”

    A while later you were both in the same bed in less clothing. The day was over and night was settling in. You were glad to have Stiles around and glad to know everything was gonna be okay. You laid in bed for a bit staring at the ceiling. Stiles had already dozed off with an arm around you. Now it was your turn to fall asleep. You closed your eyes and let yourself slip into the peaceful darkness. But you slipped into a dream instead.

_You opened your eyes and all you could see were ceiling lights passing over you. One after the other and you realized you were moving. You tried to move your hands but something was tying you down by your wrist. And your legs were also tied down._

_Everything was spinning and you couldn’t focus well on anything. The place was practically all white and silent. As you tried to move your hands again you starting thinking about a hospital. You realized you were on a gurney and being taken somewhere._

_As you looked around you saw people but you couldn’t make out anyones face in particular. They were probably doctors. And you started wondering what happened for you to be in this situation. Being on a gurney said you had been injured or something but being strapped down meant you were dangerous._

_Nothing was making sense and you felt yourself slipping in and out of consciousness. You tried to focus on something anything but it was impossible. Ever attempt would only end in a headache. You kept looking around to see if something would help but it was all useless. Until you turned your head to the side and froze._

_Stiles was there looking at you anxiously and smiling. You smiled back glad you could recognize something in the whole situation. But still you wondered why he was there. What had happened. Stiles placed a hand on your cheek and leaned in close to kiss your forehead._

_“Don’t worry y/n, everything will be okay. You’re safe now and forever.”_

_You tried to speak to say something, but you couldn’t._

_“Shh, you’re gonna be okay y/n, this is for your own good. I promised you I will take care of you. And I will keep to that promise.”_

    You jumped up in the bed gasping. You looked to your side and saw Stiles still sleeping. It was a relief you hadn’t woken him up but the dream kept running in your head. But had it really been a dream. You felt that it was familiar like a memory. And it made more sense that way.

    You trusted Stiles even if you barely knew him. And your dream...no memory it was memory. It showed you why. Even if you didn’t remember your life you knew Stiles had also been a part of it. A very important part going by the situation.

    But when you woke up why not tell you that he was close. Why lie? But then again maybe he wasn't. What if something had happened to the two of you. Maybe you got separated and he really did find you out by yourself. Maybe he lied since he wanted you to be in a better state of mind first before telling you the truth.

He might not even know how to tell you these things. But you were sure of one thing now. You knew Stiles better than the others. He was there with you in whatever had been going on and he promised to take care of you. You looked back at Stiles and smiled. He was still keeping that promise of taking care of you, even if you didn’t remember him that well.


	2. Chapter 2

    When you woke up the next morning Stiles had already been awake. He was walking around the room without a shirt on. You blushed when he caught your gaze. 

“Like what you see?” he teased, 

“Just shut up and put a shirt on.” 

    Once you were both clothed properly you guys went down stairs to find the others in this huge kitchen like place. It must have been where guest could get free breakfast or something. Everyone acted friendly and had moved past the whole business about knowing you. Though you could still feel some of the awkwardness in the room. 

    Isaac helped you out getting some breakfast. Kind of a normal choice of eggs, bacon and toast. You sat with Stiles and silently ate. Once everyone was done Scott started speaking. 

“Alright, we’re gonna split up in groups. Me, Stiles and y/n will go east and the rest of you west. Everyone has to be back before sundown.”

“Wait.”Stiles said, “I appreciate your hospitality and I’m glad you’ll be accepting me into your group but we can’t have lies.”

“What are you talking about Stiles?” you asked, 

“I’m a kitsune. Like Kira. I’ve learned to mask my scent and hide my aura.”

    Nobody spoke and just looked at Stiles.

“What kind are you?” Allison asked, 

“Thunder, like Kira.”

“Nice now we have another fox.” Isaac said, 

“Let’s get moving.” Scott said and everyone started heading out, 

    You and Stiles followed Scott as you walked around through the deserted town. You each pushed this floating crate along where’d you place supplies. Two were normal and the other was refrigerated to keep certain things cold. It was quiet till you came more to the edge of the town. Everyone went into the nearest store and got to work cleaning the place out. 

    As you grabbed some cans from a shelf Stiles was just down the aisle. You were watching just staring curiously. Did you really know him, but how come you didn’t remember him at all. He snickered and you jumped a bit.

“Something on your mind.” he said turning his attention to you, 

You bit your lip not sure how to bring it up, “I had a dream last night.”

“Sounds nice.” answered Stiles going back his job, 

“But I think it was a memory.”

Stiles stopped, “What happened?”

“I’m not sure. I was in some kind of hospital being rushed somewhere...you were there. You told me everything was gonna be okay, that I was safe and you’d take care of me.” He didn’t say anything, “Did we know each other?”

He didn’t talk for a bit leaving you in silence, “Yes.” he finally said,

“Why didn’t you say before.”

“How was I supposed to tell you. You didn’t remember anything, you wouldn’t have believed me.” He was right though, you wouldn’t have believed him, “I wanted you to trust me first before I ever brought that up. And that you were well enough to handle it.” 

“Do you think I can handle it now?” you asked with some attitude in your voice, 

“Yes.”

“Then.”

“Alright, look it’s just not so easy to talk about it and this story doesn’t have a happy ending.”

“I don’t even remember this story. And I already know it doesn't have a happy ending.” 

Stiles sighed, “You and me were part of the same camp. Not that far from here actually. This was before you found Scott’s group, heck I don’t even know how you got that far north.” 

“Neither do I, so go on.” 

“That dream of you in the hospital. You and some of the others went on a run. I’m not sure what happened but you got seriously hurt. We had to rush you to a emergency room. And while you recovered I stayed with you, keeping you company whenever I could.” 

You smiled, “Are we friends or something?” 

“Or something.” Stiles giggled, 

    Before you could ask another question Scott came by to see how the two of you were doing. You tried to hide the bit of embarrassment you felt since Scott had probably been hearing the whole conversation. He told you guys that he wanted to get going soon and that you should hurry up. You both nodded and started packing in the cans faster. 

    When the two of you and Scott were finished the store had empty shelves and freezers. It was pretty good to know that resources weren’t going to waste Afterwards you cleared out half of another store before the crates got filled and then you needed to get back. Scott sealed all the crates then you headed back to the apartment building you were staying at. Once you were safely on the top floor Scott was the one to send the crates back to their camp.

    It didn’t take long for the rest of the group to return. Then you all enjoyed a simple dinner of noodle soup and retired to bed. Again Stiles stayed with you and this time sleep came to you much easier. Though you dreamt of nothing peaceful but much more fearful.

_ You was running with someone you knew. The reason for running didn’t come to you but you felt that if you stopped you were dead. The place surrounding you was unfamiliar but yet you maneuvered around it with ease. But the running didn’t last long. _

_     The boy who ran beside you screamed and fell to the floor. He had some circular device clinging to the back of his shirt. The small device sent electricity through his body, but you didn’t know if it would kill him. When the shocks stopped the boy turned on his back to look at you. _

_ “You need to go y/n.” he choked out, _

_ “I’m not leaving you here.” _

_ “If you stay they’ll get you too. Run, get back to the others.” _

_ “They’ll kill you.” _

_     Just then the scraping sound of metal on rock was heard and you looked up to see two robots coming your way. They were just as you’d expect. Humanoid with some strong, shiny steel covering their body like armor it preventing anyone to see the wires and other parts that make them come to life.  Out of all the features the face was the strangest. _

_     The robots wore some sort of face plate where a face would be, no lips, no nose, just two circles where the eyes would be. Two circles emitting a blue light, like a computer, signalling that they were on.  Besides the robot themselves your gaze fell on the blaster each one held in their arms. The weapons weren’t actually meant to kill which was confusing but you were a sitting duck either way. _

_     You  grabbed the gun Jackson, the name of your companion who was barely conscious, and fired at the bots. Not surprisingly at all the armor they wore was bullet proof. You kept shooting as you stood up. As much as it pained you to  backed away from Jackson. You kept shooting till it the gun ran out of ammo. _

_     Next thing you knew you were on the ground. Your body was jerking out of control as the electricity surged through you. When it stopped you were numb. It felt like you were floating on water, free falling towards the ground. The noise of the robots got closer and it dawned on you that it was the end. But maybe it wasn’t. _

_     You watched as the robots get closer to Jackson. You  closed your eyes but there was no scream tearing through the air. The noise continued and you opened your eyes to see the robots walking towards you leaving Jackson behind, untouched. They got closer and the acceptation of the end was replaced by fear. _

_     You tried to get up, to move but it was useless, you were too weak. And the more you moved the weaker you got. The bots were less than ten feet from you and those blue circle eyes stared down at you. It added to the fear turning it into terror, pure terror. You tried again to stand but that was the last time before your mind took over and slipped into darkness. _

    This time you didn’t gasp awake. It was a slow awakening as if from a peaceful dream. The room was still dark telling you it was still night. Then you heard a groan and Stiles woke up next to you. He saw the distress on your face and sat up. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked his voice still a bit drowsy, 

“It’s nothing.” you said

“If it was nothing you’d be snuggling back into bed. Was it another dream?” 

    You nodded your head. 

“You wanna talk about it? I could help you…” 

“No.”  you said interrupting him, “The dream wasn’t about you or the other camp. I think it was about my time with Scott’s group or at least the last time.” 

“What do you mean.” 

“I was running with this guy, Jackson, that’s his name. And were were running from robots. They shot him with this like taser device. I don’t get why they weren’t trying to kill us.” 

“And what happened to you?” 

“I didn’t wanna leave him but I had to and I started shooting the bots with a gun but it had no effect. Then next thing I knew I was electrocuted and then I was practically paralyzed on the ground.” you stopped for a bit as that feeling returned to you and waited till it passed, “I thought they were gonna kill us then but they ignored Jackson and came straight towards me. I tried to get up and move but I wasn’t strong enough and ended up blacking out.” 

    You had started breathing fast and Stiles pulled you close to him telling you that everything was okay. He lightly brushed your hair with his fingers and rocked you back and forth. 

“It’s only a memory now y/n, it can’t hurt. You’re here right now.” he whispered, 

“Yea, I escaped...somehow.” 

“You did, so obviously you’re a strong person.” 

“But how? How am I here?” 

“Ssh, let’s not think about that now. Let’s just go back to sleep.” 

“I don’t think I can go to sleep again.” 

“Don’t worry, while you’re in my arms you will.” 

    You closed your eyes deciding to at least try to go back to sleep. He whispered happy little things to you some even about your own life. He talked about how you had such an amazing laugh and that all the children loved you. And how skillful you were with cooking.

    His words made you laugh even if you couldn’t connect them to specific memories. Stiles’s fingers trailed lightly over your face making you relax all the more. He brushed your hair out of you face and lightly started rubbing your neck. It was around there when you were happy and peaceful enough to go back to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

    The next morning it was the same routine in the morning. Some simple breakfast then it was off to collecting. You guys stayed in the same groups from yesterday. You went back to that store you had started clearing out the other day and continued where you left off.

    When you and Stiles finished up he took you up to the roof of the building. The sun was out and it looked like such a beautiful day with some clouds in the blue sky. You both stared up at the sky and then sat by the ledge looking down.

“It’s so quiet.” you said after a while,

“It’s kind of peaceful to me. But I guess the reason for that isn’t so good.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“If we hadn’t found Scott and the others what would we be doing right now.”

Stiles stayed quiet thinking over it for a bit, “I guess I would have suggested staying in the town. We’d have many resources to use and we could like settle here for quite some time.”

“Sounds right...I never did ask, what happened to my family and your family after...our old camp was destroyed.”

    He turned away from you and you know you had hit a bad spot. You leaned in closer to him and grabbed his hand.

“Stiles I wanna know. It’s been bugging me for a while but I just gotta know.”

“You won’t like.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“When the war started...you lost your family. You lived in an apartment building...there was a huge fire and you were the only survivor.”

    Definitely not what you were expecting in that answer but at least it was one.

“I was an only child. When our group was attacked they were one of the first to die. They sacrificed themselves so others could escape.” Stiles went silent and looked down at your hand holding his, “You were a wander all through the last years. You lost your family and you were a drifter always finding a way to survive. Even before you came to the group you were out all alone, surviving.”

    You leaned against him resting your head on his shoulder.

“How do you know all this?” you asked,

“You told me. Over the the time that we knew each other. Slowly and piece by piece you told me about your life.”

“I wish I could remember it.”

“Well I’ll remember for you.”

    He leaned in and kissed your forehead. You smiled and snuggled against him. It really was peaceful but the moment didn’t last long.

    The earth started shaking and then there was an explosion three blocks away. You screamed and fell over the edge but Stiles grabbed your hand. You hang over the side of the building as Stiles held you.

“I got you.” he said and started lifting you up,

    The strength of a kitsune does come in handy. Once you were back on the roof you hugged him tight as tears streamed down your face. He held you just as tight telling you it was over and that you were safe. Soon Scott came up to the rooftop as well.

“Get away from the ledge.” he said,

Stiles pulled you away and looked over at Scott, “What’s going on?”

“Bots. They’re demolishing some of the buildings. I don’t know if they know we’re here.” 

“Have you contacted the others?” Stiles asked,

“I can’t, it’s too risky. They might overhear our radio frequency.”

“Then what do we do?”

“We’ll have to stay up here for the moment. But I have a way to disarm them.”

    A small sob escaped you and Stiles sat down still holding you in his arms.

“Ssh, y/n you need to stay quiet okay. We’ll get out of this.”

    There was another explosion that was closer than the last. The building shook again and Stiles pulled you into his chest. Hanging off the side of the building was still taking an affect on you and the earth shaking explosions weren’t helping.

    Scott went over to the edge of the building and peek over. He saw two robots heading down the streets in their direction. He pulled out a small device from his pocket and typed something into it. Then he threw it over the side. Nothing happened but then there was blast of energy from below. Stiles screamed  and shook his head afterwards.

“What was that?” he shouted,

“EMP emitter, should shut them down.”  Scott said and peek over the side again, “Yup, it worked.”

“Next time give a warning before you pop my ears.”

    Scott ran back to the door to get back down on the ground. As he went down the stairs he used his radio to call the other group and see if they were okay. Stiles shook his head again and then looked down at you. You had stopped crying and were taking in some deep breaths to call yourself.

“You okay?” he asked in such a sweet voice,

“Yea...I’ll be fine. Can we just um...you know get out of here.”

    Stiles got up and helped you to your feet. He seemed a bit concerned but he put all his attention on you. You two went down and found Scott sealing all the crates.

“Come on.” he said, “We need to get moving.”

“What about everything else. What about cleaning out the town.” you said,

“Let’s get back to our safe house with the others and we’ll decide then.”

    You nodded your head and started pushing one of the crates out of the store. Outside across the streets the two robots were motionless on the floor. They looked just as you saw in the dream. Stiles placed a hand on your shoulder to get your attention and start moving again.

    It was easier to get back to base while jogging. The others met up with you soon after and they all seemed a bit panicked. You remained frozen still in a little shock from what had happened. Everyone else was arguing trying to figure out what to do next.

    There were still plenty of store to clean out but it wasn't so safe to do that anymore. The bots were down and eventually more would come so there time was limited. After nearly half an hour they had come to an agreement.

    They’d clean out as many stores as they could within a six block radius from the apartment in two days. Then they’d get what the need and start making the journey home, you and Stiles included. Dinner that night was swift and quiet and then you all retired to bed.

    You couldn’t fall asleep that easy as the day’s events kept playing in your head. Stiles was already laying in bed but by his breathing you could tell he wasn’t sleeping either. He reached over his hand to yours and lightly pulled you back so you could see him.

“You okay?” he asked again in that sweet voice,

“You already asked that.” you said,

“I did, but that was before. I’m asking about now.”

    You looked away fro a bit before you got into bed next to him and sat leaning against the headboard. Stiles kept hold of your hand and played around with your fingers.

“I don’t know. Everything seemed great and I was remembering things but they were only memories. Living through that today kind of reminded me how messed up and dangerous the world had become. I guess I’m just trying to except all that again.”

“Yea, I know it can be hard but you're a survivor, don’t forget that.”

“I won’t.”

“You want another neck massage before bed?”

“Sure.”

    You turned around on the bed and instantly felt such a  relief as Stiles massaged your shoulders and worked up to your neck. It was a nice break from the day’s events and you slowly drifted off to sleep.

   _Your eyes stared up at a blank grey ceiling. You were paralyzed from the neck down and you couldn’t feel anything at all. Panic should have been building up but there was nothing, you felt like nothing. There was the beeping of machines and other mechanical sounds. Like some machines were moving. You had a mask over your face which was probably administering oxygen and some kind of sedative._

_It wasn’t easy to stay awake or even aware. Since you couldn’t move there was no way to even get a clue as to where you were. You thought back trying to remember something but there was nothing to remember. Everything in your head was foggy and it seemed like beyond that fog there was nothing._

_And then slowly and faintly you started hearing a voice. The first thing you thought was that you were going crazy. If you could move you would have but that was obviously not gonna happen._

_“I’d ask you how you feel, but right now you don’t feel anything.” the voice said,_

_You wanted to say something back. Heck you actually wanted to laugh a bit. But you couldn’t speak._

_“Yea, I know you can’t answer me. So I guess this conversation will be one sided.”_

_Again there was the feeling of laughter. Even if it was only a voice talking to you it felt nice to have company in this strange void._

_“I’m Stiles by the way. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, well when you’re given the capacity to remember again.”_

_The calm from before disappeared as the words registered. They were confusing and unclear but it didn’t sound good at all._

    Your eyes immediately opened and some adrenaline rushed through you. You were definitely awake but a little paralyzed with shock. That dream was by far the most confusing than any other. You were about to get up but you noticed something strange.

    There was some strange light coming for the other side of the room. You weren’t sure what it was and a part of you was afraid to look. But then you heard a voice, Stiles’s voice talking...no he was shouting at someone else. The voice was human but a bit feminine.

“What the hell was that.” you heard Stiles shout in a small tone,

“Expansion needed to continue.”

“You are aware I was in the area right?”

“Yes of course.”

“Then why did you continue. You could have seriously interfered with the process.”

“And how has that been going?” said the other voice sounding annoyed,

“It’s a process remember it won’t just happen overnight.”  

“I’m aware of that but you didn’t need to handle it yourself.”

“I wanted to. Are you questioning my authority?” Stiles’s voice was slightly rising,

“No sir not at all. It just didn’t seem right for you to take upon this task. But I suppose along with a choice there is emotion.”

“Precisely, now stop the expansion in this area till further notice.”

“Right away sir. May I ask where are our operatives?”

“They were hit by an EMP. A simple restart should help them get back on their feet.”

“Right and where is the person. The girl who you have taken upon as your responsibility.”

“Resting.”

    You had mostly been listening while pretending to be asleep but as things got more confusing you had turned around. You sat up in the bed and froze. In front of Stiles there was a holographic screen. And on the screen, just like in your dream, you saw that faceless steel armor faceplate with blue circles for eyes. You’d scream but you were far too scared to do so.  

“I was...resting.” you said your voice nearly inaudible but Stiles heard,

    The hologram screen disappeared and Stiles turned around to see you frozen in fear and just staring at him. His left eye glowed with that same blue from the robots then faded back to brown. You moved back a bit and ended up falling off the bed.

    The blanket wrapped around you and you quickly stood up holding the blanket close and high to cover yourself. Stiles put his hands up showing you he meant you no harm but you couldn’t trust him.

“You’re one of them.” you said your voice sounding hoarse and barely audible. “You’re part robot.”

“I prefer the term android.”

    You slowly backed away and he mirrored your steps. He moved slow like you and got around the bed. Your breathing got faster and you wanted to scream but it was caught in your throat. Stiles kept moving, getting closer with his hands still up. It didn’t seem like he had bad intentions but you couldn’t risk it.

“Stop.” you mumbled and he did. You looked away from him staring down at the floor. “You lied to me didn’t you? I never knew you, and you made up that story today.”

“I can explain…”

“Don’t lie to me!” you shouted holding back tears. Somehow you  got some strength back. And then your gaze went back to him. “Please don’t lie.”

Stiles put his hands down and bit his bottom lip. “I lied. We were never in a camp together. But I did find you. Look just let me explain, I can…”

“Help!” you shouted, “Scott!”

    Stiles panicked. He stepped closer to you trying to grab you but you fought back. It didn’t take long for the others to come in the room and see the both of you fighting.

“Get him.” you managed the strength to push Stiles off of you, “He’s part robot and he’s working with them. He’s been lying to us this whole time.”

You didn’t even need to finish her words before Scott and Isaac were on him. Stiles may have some added strength but two against one still wasn’t a fair fight.

    Kira soon came by and had these thick metal cuffs. Once the boys had Stiles pinned to the floor they cuffed him. In that moment he stopped fighting and let himself be taken.

“You want some truth y/n.” he said as Isaac pushed him out of the room. “You're just like me.”

    Whether he was telling the truth or not, you finally gave out. Your legs buckled beneath you and you fell to the floor. Kira was instantly by your side helping you up on the bed.

♠♣♦♣♠

    You stayed silent on the bed. When the boys came back you didn’t bother asking what they had done to Stiles. In the moment you wouldn’t have even cared if he was dead or not. You felt numb, letting Stiles’s words settle in, trying to come to terms with them.

    Allison and Lydia had come into the room as well trying to comfort you. But by your blankness it was obvious the news wasn’t hitting you that well.

“What did he mean you’re just like him?” Isaac asked,

    You stared off into the wall not fully feeling like you were actually in the room. And you answered so calmly without care like if if you were reading from a phone book.

“He’s an android, part human part machine. Like me, supposedly.”

    Kira was the one to bring by a scanner to figure out the truth. You were like Stiles. You had small wires that ran through your body along your nervous system. Other techy parts around your organs or intertwined with muscles. Heck your brain had countless computer chips and your right eye wasn’t even real.

    Somehow you slept and this time you dreamt of nothing. It was a peaceful silence yet you still managed to wake yourself up. Afterwards you couldn’t sleep again. So instead you just curled up in a ball till sunrise.


	4. Chapter 4

    After breakfast you were ready to go out and help but Scott told you to stay with Allison. He said they’d be done in like two days and he wanted you safe at all times. You weren’t all that glad to stay behind but it was for the best. A while later Allison found you in the kitchen area staring at a bowl of milk with bits of cereal.

“I’m sorry about what happened, it must be hard to be betrayed by someone you trusted. How are you holding up?” Allison said as she sat down next to you,

“Well, I may not remember but I’m pretty sure I’ve been better.”

Allison noticed your unease, “You’re wondering whether or not you can trust me and the others.”

    You didn’t respond and continued staring down at the cereal bowl. Allison sighed before an idea came to her.

“You have a scar behind your left knee.” Allison said all of a sudden, 

    You glanced down at your leg, she was right. You remembered seeing the mark before when.Stiles had suggested you look at yourself for any kind of marking, like a scar. And that motion indicated to Allison she had your attention. 

“You told me long ago that you got it when you were little. It was a bike riding accident. A wire from the back wheel came loose and the chain broke, you cut yourself and there’s your scar. You didn't want it fixed so you could always have a memory of those days.”

“Thanks. Guess that's my proof.”  you stood up from the table and poured the contents of your bowl in the nearby trash can, “I’ll just go for a walk. Don’t worry I’ll stay in the building.”

♠♣♦♣♠

    You walked around the apartment floor lost in thought. When all of a sudden you heard a strange banging noise. You  followed it and found the room it was coming from. At first your hand hovered over the door knob till you finally decided to open it. A part of you regretted ever doing that.

    The room had low light and a metal table in the middle. The noise you heard stopped when you entered but you couldn’t find the source. But then the source found you.

“So nice of you to visit my cell.”

    You turned around to see Stiles sitting on the other end of the table. He leaned forward placing his hands on the table revealing the cuffs he still wore, along with a smile.

“You were making the noises. Why?” you questioned trying to hide the fear you felt,

“Hoping to get someone’s attention. Yours to be exact and here you are.”

You didn’t know what to say but this was you chance to get some answers. “You...you took my memories right?”

“Yes.”

“My dreams...you’ve made me have them, made me remember those things.”

“Some of it, yes.”

    You went silent and turned away from him. Whatever you knew was gone and it was like starting over again. When you glanced back he was still looking at you calmly, patiently waiting for you to speak.

“Why me? Out of every other person on the planet, why me.”  

“I may not have read your file but I know that when I first saw you, you were wandering around on your own. Trying to stay calm and focused while hiding the fear of being alone. You looked...quite beautiful. And I hoped you would be strong enough to join us.”

“You don’t have emotions.” you countered in disbelief,  

“I’m not a robot. I’m not being controlled, I have free-will. I’m an android, cyborg or whatever you want to call me, but I have emotions. I feel anger, happiness…even love.”

    Stiles stood up from the chair and walked up towards you. You didn’t move away, frozen with curiosity as to where his actions would go.  

“I have a ranking, captain and you’re a soldier. You and I have the same tech implanted in us. I just have the ability to access it.”

“What.”

    You couldn’t say much more before Stiles put some light pressure on the right side of your neck. You immediately swatted his hand away and was about to yell but then you realized you couldn’t. Quickly your hands flew to your throat, you could no longer speak. You looked up at Stiles fearfully but he just had a smile.

    His hand went to the back of your neck and he started dragging one of his fingers down. Then a sudden wave of tiredness began consuming you. Then he reversed his actions and you was wide awake again.

“See.” he said, “I can stop you from talking or even put you to sleep. Or maybe go more extreme.”

    He pressed a finger against your left temple then reached down to grab your hand. That’s when you realized he had escaped from his cuffs. But there was nothing you could do at the moment. There was no screaming for help, you could run but how would that help her. He placed your own hand over your heart. Then real fear gripped you cuz you couldn’t feel your heartbeat.  

“I shut off your body functions. Your heart isn’t beating but you’re still alive. Pretty cool right.”

    You pulled away your hand and brought it up to your face. You tried to breathe into your hand but nothing.  That’s when you realized you  weren’t breathing either but yet you were still alive. All that tech inside you was keeping you alive even when all biological evidence said you should be dead.

    He did the same thing again except he put pressure on the right side of your head. Then a holographic screen appeared being broadcast from your right eye. The screen was blank but it had a symbol turning in circles on the screen. It was a shield with a steel looking ‘S’ in the middle. You weren’t sure what the letter stood for but there was nothing you could do. when you blinked only your left eyelids would move your right were paralyzed.

    Stiles started tapping the screen and you saw as he brought up files of who knows what. You were too scared to even move. You weren’t sure what he was doing but you only hoped it wouldn’t do any damage. Your own face appeared on the screen and he started typing something in. Gosh you wished you were better at reading things backwards.

“I’m not doing anything bad.” he assured when he noticed your expression of worry, “Just giving you access to some basic info about the rest of us. Should help you clear your head and answer some questions.”

    When he finished he pressed the right side of your head and the screen disappeared. Then he pressed the right side of your neck which would allow you to speak again. First you whispered ‘okay’ to yourself just to make sure you actually had a voice.

“I’m not the bad guy. I’m just here to help you make your choice.”

You ignored his words, “How come you haven’t contact others to come here and kill everyone.”

“I’m not a robot or a soldier following orders and neither are you. We’ve been merged with robots, with technology. You have free will, my job was just to keep an eye on you and convince you to join us willingly. To choose to be a part of the future the robots want to create. They don’t want to destroy humanity they want to evolve it.” he went silent for a bit and looked away. Then his gaze fell back on you, “The action to call for others is your decision to make. I’ll follow that order if that’s what you want.”

    Stiles grabbed the cuffs from the table behind him and put them back on. He grinned and showed his cuffed hands to you in a mocking way. You had had enough of him and you screamed.

“Allison!”  

    Your actions frightened Stiles and he took some steps back. It wasn’t long before Allison came in the room and punched Stiles in the face. His whole body doubled over and he hit his head on the table before falling to the floor. You were surprised by the strength and Allison pulled you out of the room. But you could still hear the groaning from inside.

    Allison pulled out some keys and locked the door. She grabbed you and pushed you down the hall back to kitchen area. She didn’t ask you why you had been in the room with Stiles. All she did was place her hand under the sink faucet and let cold water wash over her hand.

“Are you okay?” she asked,

“Fine.”

Allison shook her hand and grabbed a paper towel to dry it off. “How’d you find him?”

“Heard some noises from the room. Thought I’d investigate.”

“Huh, I thought I had locked those doors.”

    She probably did you thought. But if he could get out of the cuffs then he could have easily unlocked the door. You nodded your head and left the place going to your room. Once the door was closed you slid down the wall till you sat on the floor and picked up your feet. You checked your pulse again, it wasn’t there.

    Over and over again you pressed the left side of your head but nothing would happen. It was like you were dead, but you weren’t. You stared down at your hand and wiggled your fingers. Still alive you thought. Then you thought back to his words. Only he could do things like cut off your voice or stop your heart. He was a captain in ranking and he said he gave you more access. Access to basic information about the robot's plans.

    He also said he was only there to watch out for you. He was doing that, had been for a while now but he was also there to help you make a choice. A choice to be a part of this new future that was being made. One where the world might just be a better place. Stiles said he saw you all alone out there. He said you were beautiful, that he had emotions. You still felt, you felt panic when you awoke in the woods, happiness with Stiles even before the discovery was made.

    Maybe there was truth in his words. He implied he had feelings...feelings towards you, feelings you saw at the store the other day. But it was hard to process everything. You had already started to begin again, creating a new life but then it all came crashing down again. It was nice having Stiles since he said he knew you, it was like still having a part of yourself but it was a lie.

    He lied about knowing you, that gave you hope and now it was gone. But there was still Scott and the others, they knew you as well so not everything was lost. You weren’t sure what to do anyway so instead you tucked yourself into bed. It was lonely now without Stiles. But maybe it was for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

    Sleeping wasn’t as peaceful as you could have hoped. Except instead of a memory you were flooded with so much more.

_You were being dragged out of a burning building by firefighters. You were coughing into your hand and you saw the ashes. Then you realized you were alone. You tried to run back to the building cuz your family was still in there but then there was an explosion. You were thrown back and knocked out when you hit the floor._

This wasn’t just a memory but a nightmare. And there were more to come.

_Your head was spinning and when you opened your eyes you saw a blue sky. You were laying on some cloth that was being dragged. Slowly you looked up and saw bots. You immediately freaked and turned to the sides falling off the cloth._

_The bots immediately noticed and turned around to grab you. You quickly got up and started to run. There was no direction to go in but you just had to run. You heard the guns charging behind you and that only made you run faster._

_You heard the fire of one of those little electro devices but it missed. You caught your breath for a bit before you started running again. The place was just like any other abandoned place. Old, broken and deserted. Somehow you found your way around it._

_As you ran you found an old fire escape. You climbed it quickly and silently up to the roof. When you were at the top you sat down by the edge and caught your breath. You could hear your heart beating out of your chest._

_Then just as you were relaxing you heard the metal clashing sounds. The bots were close and you just closed your eyes. You were above ground, they wouldn’t find you that easy. But then you heard their voices from below._

_“Did you finish the scans?” one of them asked,_

_“Yes.”_

_“What were the results?”_

_“She is mentally strong, her health is at its peak. Body functions excellent as well. She is compatible.”_

_“Then we better find her and call for reinforcements. We know our captain won’t let this go so easily.”_

_They’re footsteps faded off and you let out your breath. But you couldn’t relax, you were compatible? What did that mean? But at the moment it didn’t matter, they were gonna call reinforcements and you needed to move._

   You were jolted from your sleep as Scott violently shook. His eyes were filled with fear and you were just shouting at him to let you go. He sighed in relief when you pushed him off and he fell to the floor. Then you noticed everyone else in the room looking relieved as well.

“What is going on?” you asked,

“I thought you were dead...I...I couldn’t hear you heartbeat.” Scott said then his eyes widen, “I still can’t hear it.”

“Yea...I can explain.”

   Then you told the pack about what really went down when you talked to Stiles. All about what he said and apparently what he could do and that he shut off your bodily functions. Then also about what you heard before when Stiles was talking to a bot on screen.

   They were all so worried about you but the new information calmed things down. It means they did have more time to clean out the town and they wouldn’t have to worry about more bots showing up. But still they knew they’d need to get out and get going home soon.

    Lydia started getting some medical things and started looking you over. You tried your best to explain how you were still alive since right now it was all that tech inside you. Everyone seemed better afterwards, still freaked out you weren’t breathing. But eventually you ended up alone with Scott.

“How are you with all of this?” he asked,

“I don’t know, you try living without a pulse.”

Scott laughed, “You know you’re actually more helpful than you think.”

“I am, cuz last time I checked I was the one who stayed behind.”

“I know, I know, but you survived. You were kidnapped by some bots and here you are.”

“And I’m half bot.”

“True, but you’re still you. They didn’t take away your personality. When we get back home you’ll be super important.”

“Me?”

“Well if you let us, well let Danny, he’s our tech expert. He could probably access your tech and get some information out of you. If you’re okay with that.”

    It was a pretty strange request to you. But it actually made sense. You knew some things about these robots, you know subconsciously. Stiles got in your head the other day and a tech guy could probably do the same. And in the end you’d be helping Scott and the others.

“Yea, I think I’m down for that.” you said,

“Well we’re gonna stay for another two to three days. Since we’ve got more time now we can collect more but I promise in 72 hours or less we’ll be gone from here.”

“Looking forward to that. I guess I still won’t be able to go out.”

“No, I still want you here.” he said,

“Alright but I still feel useless.”

“Don’t worry, we'll be leaving soon.”

   Scott left you alone after that. You just wanted to stay in the room. You honestly just wanted to leave the place but you couldn’t. Scott said you were important to them and you will wouldn't just leave them.

   At the same time you still wanted to talk with Stiles. There were still other questions on your mind especially with what you just remembered.

   It all was kind of bothering you. Everything you knew was in your head but now that your brain was like a computer all those memories were just locked away. And just like Stiles said he could access them but you couldn’t. So instead you decided to walk around the apartment with no detours to visit Stiles.

   The others were talking but you weren’t so interested in them so you stayed on your own. Out of everything all you wanted to remember was your life, your parents, your childhood, family, friends, remember who you were and what the world was like before. You couldn’t handle more lies.

   It was silent as you walked but then you started feeling dizzy. You’re vision was blurring and you could barely stand. You tried to take a few more steps but then you fell to the floor and another memory started to fill your mind.

_You had just escaped the robots who for some reason had taken you captive. But you needed to get far away from them. You were staying on the higher floors of the abandoned buildings. Just as you feared more robots showed up in a like a few hours. What the heck, how fast were they._

_You didn’t have any supplies so that was part of one of the priorities. While on your travels you did see a convenience store. And slowly ended up making your way to the roof of that building. So now all you had to do was sneak below and grab some things without being noticed. After that you could leave._

_Carefully you looked over the edge and luckily you didn’t see any robots. Then you went through the door on the roof and down stairs. You stayed low and started to look through the aisles. You needed something simple like granola bars and some bottles of water._

_You snuck up to the counters where you found a bag you could use. Then you went back to the asiles. First you went to where all the freezers were and grabbed a few bottles of water. Then you went around to where all the grains were. Just as you were going you heard some footsteps behind you._

_When you turned around you dropped your bag and grabbed the stick that was swung at your face. You looked at who was holding it and saw a person. His eyes widen when he saw you and he let go of the stick._

_“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were…” he stuttered,_

_“A person.”_

_“Yea, I’m so sorry.”_

_“It’s fine, I would have done the same now get down.”_

_You pulled him down and grabbed your bag. He seemed scared but it was nice to have some company._

_“So how did you end up here?” you asked,_

_“Well I figured I could just stay hidden in this store till I ran out of food. Then robots showed up from out of nowhere.”_

_“That’s my fault, they’re after me.”_

_“You? Why, I thought they were gonna kill me.”_

_“Yea I think I’d prefer death than being taken hostage.”_

_You pulled out one of the other bags you had grabbed and handed it to the guy._

_“What’s this for?” he asked,_

_“Put in some supplies and then meet me back here. Once we’re ready we’re leaving this town.”_

_He looked confused, “So, we’re sticking together.”_

_“Worlds gone to hell. Whatever is left us. We got to stay together.”_

_“But I’m weak, I’m not strong like you. Wouldn’t I be considered dead weight.”_

_“It doesn’t matter. I’m not leaving you behind.”_

_He smiled at you seeming grateful for your kindness. He started going off in his own direction but you stopped him._

_“What’s your name?” you asked,_

_“Stiles.”_

_“Y/n.”_

_You nodded your head and went your separate ways. You had no idea where that trust would leave you. After you had everything you met up with Stiles again. You were both ready and then you saw backpacks. It would be easier to take those so you grabbed them and went up to the roof._

_You guys put your things in the backpacks. But Stiles was confused on exactly what was going. You explained to him it was better to stay on higher ground. And the next part involved jumping from one rooftop to another. He seemed nervous but you assured him it would be easy._

_He did get the hang of and it became easier moving through the town. You did eventually figure out where you’d get out from but you still needed to lay low. You both stopped for a bit to catch your breath._

_“So...how’d you end up here?” Stiles asked,_

_“I was out with a friend getting some supplies when we were attacked. We’ll get back to my camp so don’t worry. It’s just north from here.”_

_“Good to know.”_

_“Alright you good.”_

_“Yea.”_

_You looked at the next building. It was a little far but you could easily land on the fire escape and then get on the roof. You backed up a bit and got ready for the jump. You took some deep breaths and then ran to the edge. You made the jump but then everything went to hell._

_Your eyes caught sight of a robot below you. Before you could do anything the thing aimed it’s gun at you and fired. It wasn’t a bullet but one of those taser things. You tried to dodge it but it got on your chest. You turned to see Stiles but before you could say anything the device activated._

_Stiles jumped down from the roof and landed perfectly on the floor below. You weren’t sure what was going on. As the electricity surged through you, you tried to stay on the fire escape. But eventually you stumbled and fell over the rail._

_You expected to hit the floor but instead Stiles caught you. The device stopped but you were still twitching. Stiles removed the small thing and laid you down on the floor. He was gentle and he actually seemed caring._

_“What…” you could barely speak,_

_“You’re quite a trouble maker.”_

_Stiles stood up and looked at the other robots. He talked with them but you were barely listening. Then you saw Stiles pull out a syringe and you knew what that was. You tried crawling away but you just heard Stiles’s little laugh._

_“Don’t worry y/n it’ll all be okay, I promise.”_

_He grabbed you and lifted you off the ground. You were in his lap and mumbling, begging him not to inject you with a sedative. Before you just fell unconscious which is why you woke up so suddenly. This time you had no idea when you’d wake up again or where._

_Stiles placed the syringe in your neck and injected the sedative to you. You screamed and squirmed in his hands but it wouldn’t do anything for you. He just told you to quiet down and that everything would be okay. You were afraid, more than you’ve ever been before._

_Everything started to fade away and you were screaming at Stiles to let you go, to just kill you. But he just rocked you in his arms. He stood up and carried you, you had no idea where you were going but it was over for you and you knew it. You hit his chest a few times as you began losing your strength._

_“Don’t worry when you wake up again everything will be okay.”_

_You kept hitting him but you could barely lift your hand. It was over, you lost so you just gave up. You fell limp in his arms and let the tears slip down your face. Stiles kissed your forehead and you just closed your eyes. Then you drifted off._

    You woke up in your bedroom again. This time Isaac was in the room with you. He sat up when you woke and went to you.

“Hey you okay?” he asked,

“Yea I’m fine.”

“You sure, I found you passed out on the floor and it’s hard to tell if you’re alive.”

“Don’t worry I’m still here, just bad dream.”

“Dream in the day.”

“Stiles did something to me. Some memories have been coming back to me at random times.”

“So what did you remember this time.”

“My almost escape from the robots.”

Isaac was silent for a bit, “You okay, you want something to eat or drink.”

“No, I’m good Isaac but thanks.”

“Alright well I gotta radio the others and tell them you’re still alive.”

“Yea you do that.”

    Isaac patted your leg before he got up and left. You stayed in bed for a while before you decided to get up. Even though it was probably a bad idea you needed to talk with Stiles again. You went down to where he was locked in. The door was open, obviously.

    The room was still dark but you knew Stiles was in there. When your eyes adjusted to the light you could see his silhouette on the other side of the table. You sat down across from him and waited for him to speak.

“So what have you remembered this time?” he asked,

“When I first met you. I trusted you and you betrayed me.”

“Perks of looking human. But I just needed to find you. I mean you stopped me from hitting you with a stick.”

“So you were supposed to knock me out?”

“Yes, but also to test you. Amazing reflexes by the way.”

“After you drugged me what happened?” you asked,

“Brought you home. Of course you were taken to a hospital first for some examination. Being electrocuted twice isn’t so fun.”

“Yea, I remember being strapped down to a gurney.”

“Precautions but you were healthy so soon after we started operations.”

“Operations?”

“Implanting you with tech. You were paralyzed for that but you needed to remain conscious.”

“I remember that...you were there...talking to me.”

“I thought you could use some company.”

“But you’ve been lying to me. What else don’t I know?”

“I’m a fox but not a thunder kitsune, more of the dark version, a nogitsune.”

You stayed quiet for a bit, guess it was obvious but everything was still strange, “What’s the point of all this.”

“I told you we’re trying to evolve humanity. You’re strong and capable of surviving, which is why I want you on our side. You’re already halfway there.”

“You kidnapped me from my friends.”

“They didn’t deserve you.”

“And you do.”

“The future does.”

“You’re sick.”

“And you have a choice to make.”

“What.”

“Every new member of our society has a certain time to make up their mind. I’ve gone slightly over with you but that’s it. You chose your side today.”

    You were outraged with him. You stood up and went over to where he was and slapped him. There really was no reason to do that but you were pissed off at him. But then he stood up and he was out of the cuffs again.

    His hand grabbed your hair and then he put pressure on the left side of your neck. After that you were paralyzed. Then he brought up the holographic screen from your eye. He typed in a few things and you were screaming at him to stop.

“Don’t worry I’m just putting you out for a bit.”

    He kept tapping and then next thing you knew you were on the floor. Everything was slow and you felt yourself drifting away. Then everything went dark.

♠♣♦♣♠

    You woke up again and the lights were flashing. The door was wide open and you heard crashing noises from outside. You got on your knees and grabbed the table to help you up. You were weak but you needed to find the others.

    You stumbled out of the room and into the hallway. You followed the noise of shouting trying your best to stay on your feet. Stupid computer programs, you hated having some kind of hardwire. Just as you got close you saw Lydia slide across the floor and stop by your feet.

“Oh god Lydia.” you said and got down, “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“Stiles...he’s going on a rampage. How did he get out?”

“I don’t know he just did. He shut me down.”

“At least you're okay.”

    You felt better and got to your feet. You saw the others as well. Allison had her bow up and was aiming and you saw the other three fighting Stiles. But when Stiles saw you he managed to push them all away. They backed up as well when they saw you.

“Rise and shine y/n.” Stiles said, “Have you made a choice yet, cuz I’m leaving now.”

“Then go.” Scott said, “She’s not going anywhere with you.”

    Stiles just glared at them but then held out a hand to you. He seemed calm even though a few seconds ago he was fighting, one on three. You took a few steps towards him but Scott grabbed your arm.

“Yn?”

“He’s not all that bad. The robots aren’t killing people Scott, they’re just trying to create a better world.”

    You pulled away your hand and went to Stiles. He embraced you in a hug and you wrapped your arms around his waist.

“What helped you chose?” Stiles whispered into your ear,

“You. Through everything you did you still cared about me. Kept me company, probably broke a few rules for me.And even before I knew the whole truth I trusted you, we have something, something I have never had before and I don’t wanna lose it.”

“It’s nice to know you feel the same.”  

“Congratulations Stiles.” you heard Scott say, “You broke her.”

“No.” Stiles responded, “I fixed her.”

“Let’s go.” Kira said,

    Stiles kissed your forehead and brushed your hair. Then you heard footsteps from behind you and when you looked back Scott and the pack were gone.  

“So what about them? You gonna let them get away?”

“If you mean am I gonna kill them? Cuz that choice is still yours.”

“Let them go back to their group, it’s not like they can do anything about what's to come. So this home of yours.”

“Yea, let’s go, I’ve got so much to show you.”

    You turned around to leave and Stiles placed an arm around your shoulders. Things seemed good for the both of you but that didn’t last.

    Stiles was telling you all about this place, that was his home when all of a sudden he stopped. He spit out some blood and you saw the arrow through his chest. You screamed and he fell on his knees. When you looked back you saw Allison putting down her bow and then Isaac and Scott were dragging you back.

“No, what are you doing.” you screamed as you struggled in their grip,

“We’re not gonna lose you again y/n.” Isaac said,

“Stiles!” you screamed again with some tears streaming down your face,

    You were powerless against Scott and Isaac and they dragged you away from Stiles. Then you felt a pin prick on your neck and knew what was going on. You slipped through their grasp and started crawling towards Stiles but you didn’t get far. The last thing you saw was Stiles’s body bleeding on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

    There was no point in fighting. When you woke up later you didn’t say anything but you didn’t try to run either. There was no point, they left Stiles for dead and took you, so they weren’t gonna let you get away. And you had no idea where the hell you were.

    You were still tied up and it seemed like the group was taking a break at the moment. Scott came by offering you something to eat and drink but you refused. If you could live without your heart beating you were sure you could survive without food or water.

“Come y/n you’ve gotta eat something.” Scott said,

    You shook your head and turned away from him. Over the past couple of days you had refused to talk to anyone. It was driving you a bit insane but you didn’t want to break in front of them. Scott sighed and sat down next to you.

“Look I know you're still mad about what happened. And I get it but we’re helping you. Stiles was manipulating you, turning you against your friends. We weren’t just gonna let him take you without a fight.”

    You wanted to laugh. Was that how they justified their actions, that they were helping you. It was ridiculous but you kept the poker face. But then again you had to say something.

“So shooting him and leaving him for dead was part of the plan.”

“I…”

“There is no right answer Scott.”

“Right. So are you gonna eat.”

    You shook your head. He sighed and left you alone after that. Somehow you stayed strong when you said that. Stiles was pretty much dead the way they left him. It was pointless to even try to deny it cuz it would only prolong the inevitable acceptance. 

    The group kept moving and you were dragged along. And in a matter of days you were at the camp. When you arrived it was nighttime so thankfully no one was around to see you. You were taken to this old building and then you were blindfolded.

    You heard some sort of metal door creaking and then the sounds of their footsteps on concrete echoing. At that point you wished you knew how to use the technology in you. You could probably see through the fabric over your eyes but you had no idea what you could do.

    You were guide to some underground place and you walked for a long while with a couple of stops. When the blindfold was finally removed you were walking through some kind of lab. It was white and unnecessarily bright. And all of sudden your head started to hurt.

    You groaned at first thinking it was nothing. But it only got worse till your whole body started feeling pain. Your legs were getting weak and you dropped to the floor. Your hands clutched your head and you began screaming. The others were surrounding you trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Danny what’s going on?” you heard Scott ask,

    You managed to see some other guy in a lab coat standing over Scott.

“I’m not sure. If she really is half robot than maybe the technology in the room is interfering with her...tech and vice versa.”

“So then what do we do?” Allison asked,

“I have no idea.”    

    Then everything stopped. The pain disappeared in an instant and you were blankly staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly you seemed to be staring out of some sort of sniper scope and it was moving around. The small circle stopped on the faces of everyone in your line of vision.

    Their name appeared next to the circle highlighting their face along with a list of skills and vital signs. Then you understood some of your abilities had been activated somehow but then you felt drowsy. Your vision started fading and you could only hear the others calling your name. But just before you went under you heard a small whisper _‘I’m still here y/n’_ and you recognized that voice, it was Stiles.

♠♣♦♣♠

    When you opened your eyes you were staring at a grey ceiling. You sat up from the bed you had been laying on. Across the room there was a door that was partially open revealing clothes on the other side, a closet. Then to the doors right was a wall mirror and two tables on either side of it.

    You stood up from the bed and walked over to the mirror. You were in the exact same clothes as before but something was different you just didn’t know what. As you stared at your reflection in the mirror you noticed the door behind you. It was your way out.

    You went over to it and reached your hand out to the knob. But then it started turning and you backed away from the door. You were worried that it was someone from the pack coming to talk with you. Then again if it was just one maybe you could still get out.

    But when the door opened everything changed. Stiles walked into the room and stopped when he saw you. You smile and just couldn’t believe your eyes. You wanted to run up to him and hug him but as soon as you started taking some steps he put his hands up.

“Stop.” he said and you're smiled began fading,

“What?”

“I didn’t think this would actually work.”

“Stiles?”

“You’re not really here.”

    That threw you off. What did he mean you weren’t there?

“Just let me explain y/n.”

“Okay.” you sounded scared,

“I was sort of screwing around with your systems last night and figured out a way to project your subconscious here, in my room. Wherever you really are you must be asleep or unconscious, most likely the second one.”

“My…” you stared down at your hands,

    You knew something was off when you woke up and now you knew what. Your physical, real body wasn’t with Stiles. 

“Before...before I was here I had a huge headache, was that you.” you asked as you kept your head down, 

“Yes, I also thought of activating some of your abilities. That must have been painful, sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure the pain has passed and I’ll find some way to use my...abilities.”

    Stiles could still see how disoriented you looked. He softly smiled and got closer to you. You didn’t pay much attention to him since you weren’t really with him.

“Hey…” he said in a soft tone as he lowered his head so he could see you, “Just cuz you’re not physically here doesn't mean you can’t still feel.”

“Huh?”

    Then Stiles pressed his lips to yours. At first you were shocked you could actually feel him, but once the you accepted it you wrapped your arms around him. You could feel him and his warmth. The kiss deepened between you and it lasted for what felt like hours.

    You two didn’t need to break for air but curiosity got the best of you. You lightly pushed him back. And when you looked at him you saw his confusion. You only smiled before trying to explain yourself.

“How exactly can I even touch you?” you asked,

“I projected your subconscious here and made you...solid so you're still connected to your emotions and feelings.”

“My clever boy, but then what’s this for…” then you remembered, “Oh my god are you okay! The last time I saw you Allison shot an arrow through your chest.”

    Without thinking you undid the buttons on his plaid shirt and put your hands all over his chest. There were no signs of an injury. Then you felt slightly embarrassed by your actions.

“Someone’s eager.” Stiles teased,

    You looked away from him and blushed.

“I’m fine.” he assured, “All androids are connected to the system here so when I was seriously injured my recovery beacon was activated. I was found and brought back home to heal. Doctors removed the arrow and with our tech my wound healed immediately with no scars. Same goes for you in case anything happens.”

“Thank god you’re okay.”

    Relief flooded you. For the past days you were worried he was gone but knowing he was safe and well was the best news. Without thinking twice you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him. He did the same and held you in his arms, that’s when the tears started.

    You hugged him tighter and started sniffling. Stiles just kissed your head and rocked you in his arms. The crying only got worse and your tears were falling on his chest.

“It’s okay.” Stiles whispered, “I’m okay.”

“I was so worried.” you said, “I thought you were gone.”

“No I’m still here y/n and don’t worry I’m going to get you back.”

“How? I’m at a camp and underground, probably heavily fortified. I’m a prisoner at the moment.”

“You didn’t want to kill them when you made your choice but they ripped it away from you, now I have no choice.”

“Stiles.”

“I got a lock on your location, all I need is a plan and I’m gonna get you out. Then I'll burn that place to the ground.”

“Stiles I…”

    You had stopped crying but you still kept your arms around him. But now you were feeling tired your hands fell to your sides and you leaned into Stiles. He held you and picked you. Then he laid you back down on the bed.

“Stiles I’m tired…” you yawned,

“Yea I know. When your unconscious you’re here but you’re obviously waking up wherever you are right now.”

“But I don’t want to…”

“Don’t worry the next time you fall asleep you’ll be here again I promise. Just hold on, I’ll be there soon.”

“Stiles...I love you…”

“I love you too.”

    Your eyes closed and your breathing got softer and softer. You could still feel the bed beneath you and Stiles next to you but that started to fade away. Then it was all but gone.

♠♣♦♣♠

    When you opened your eyes again you were in a cell. You were still a prisoner in the camp so that wasn’t surprising. There was a tray of food on a table in the cell. You still weren’t hungry. Then you noticed the cuffs on your hands, obviously there to prohibit your tech parts from being used or tracked but you know they don’t work right.

    Stiles knew where you were, all he needed was a plan and an army. So you at least had that to look forward to. All you had to do was hold on and be patient with him. Then you remember what Stiles was, a nogitsune, a trickster spirit and a dark one at that.

    Maybe a good way to pass the time was to play a game of your own with the people here. They knew you which was already making your skin crawl but they didn’t know the new you. So you could play on those feelings and maybe cause a little chaos of your own.

    But till then you stayed quiet and in your cell. Eventually Kira came by and let you out. Of course you weren’t gonna try and escape since it was pointless. Kira took you back to that lab you had seen before and there was Danny.

“It’s good to see you’re awake y/n.” Danny said,

“Yea, you and me both.” you joked,

“I’m still not sure what happened last night but if you don’t mind I’d like to run some tests on you, nothing painful I promise.”

“Sure.”

    Danny drew some blood and took a couple of x-rays. And even though you were gonna play nice you still had questions.

“Hey...Danny can I ask you something?”

“Yea what’s up?”

“What was I like? I don’t remember this place or anyone in it and...just...what was I like.”

“Well you’re a great person. The kids here love you.”

“Oh...how did I...how did I end up here?”

    Danny stopped what he was doing and pulled up a chair next to you.

“It’s kind of complicated.” he said,

“I really want to know.”

“Alright, when you showed up around this area you weren’t alone. You were taking care of someone you had found. It was another girl and she had a lot of injuries. You were desperate to find her help and Scott and a few others were outside around the time. They brought you both in. That girl you brought with you...she didn’t make it.”

“Oh.”

“After that you were pretty quiet. You did your part in this community and slowly opened yourself up to the others. You became part of the group.”

    Then you heard some shouting. You looked around the room to see where it was coming from. Some two people were shouting but you couldn’t make it out. Or well that’s what you thought cuz the more you tried to figure out who was talking the clearer the voices got, super hearing must be an ability.

“You can’t come in here.” one guy said,

“But I have to see her.” the other responded,

“Now’s not a good time.”

“I have to see her now.”

    Then these people came into view. It was another guy in a lab coat and someone familiar. That other guy stopped when he saw you and just stared at you. That’s when you recognized him, it was Jackson.


	7. Chapter 7

“Y/n.”

    That was the only thing Jackson was capable of saying. He was shocked to see you but he soon snapped out of it. And next thing you knew he was hugging you. Danny got up from his chair, grabbed him and pulled him off of you.

“Jackson you shouldn’t be here.” Danny said,

“It’s fine.” you said, “Jackson right?”

“Yea, I...you probably don’t remember me.” he said,

“No I do...just not in a good way.”

“Oh.”

“Look right now’s not a good time.” Danny said,

“How about later then.” Jackson said,

“I don't...”

“I wouldn’t mind.” you added, “Maybe if you can convince Scott to let you give me a tour of the place, to help refreshen my memory. I would be okay with that.”

“Right.”

    Jackson was glad with your commentary and he left you with Danny. The other guy followed Jackson out and you sat back down.

“Jackson huh?” you said looking at Danny,

“Yea. He’s another one of the wolves here.”

“Do you...um what was he like when I was around?”

Danny was quiet for a bit, “It was pretty obvious to the rest of us that he liked you, a lot.”

“Oh.”

“Yea...anyway let’s get back to you. I’m pretty sure you know you’re filled with wires and microchips.”

“Yup.”

“Well all those chips are connected to a system. The Stilinski Technologies to be precise.”

“Wait what did you say.”

“Stilinski Technologies?” Danny repeated,

“What...what is that.”

“Right you probably don’t remember that.”

“Remember what.”   

    Danny sat back down in his own chair. He typed a few things on the computer. You were just to ask him again when he got up and grabbed your hand. He took you over to this holo-table and brought up that shield symbol with an ‘S’ in the middle.

“Do you recognize it?” Danny asked you,

“Not really but I saw it once before. When Stiles was going through my system I saw that same symbol.”

“Yea, the symbol is actually a logo, the logo for Stilinski Technologies. Before the apocalypse Stilinski Technologies was a big industry. They created the robots to help humanity and as you obviously know they turned on us. Then the robots took over the company that created them and probably killed it’s employers.”

“Not really.” you said,

“Huh?”

“I...Stiles gave me access to some more information about the robots. The founders of the company weren’t killed, they’re were...converted as well as some of the companies scientists, before the robots started fighting humans. The robots still needed to have the knowledge to operate and create more of them. Once they had their army they attacked. Stiles...he’s actually the son of the founding family. That’s why he has such a high ranking.”

    The last part was mainly just for you but what you said was true. The memories sort of just seep in. And now they knew what happened to certain people.

“What else do you know?” Danny asked, “Do you have any idea how long they’ve been converting people. I mean we only knew rumors but we didn’t know it was actually happen till...well till you.”

“Um…” you were thinking about his question, “It...it wasn’t the original plan. The first converted were necessity in order to remain hidden amongst  humans while they put their plan into motion. They weren’t gonna merge themselves with humans but Stiles...when they merged him he had...imagination.”

“Something you wouldn't’ find as much in adults.”

“Yea, they converted Stiles about a year before the stalemate. And when humans started retreating they did the same. After that they started hunting humans who they deemed were worthy and compatible to convert.”

“And you were worthy.”

“I remember when I was taken and what happened after. The bots who were after me said I was compatible. And not just humans, Stiles isn’t human but he’s half bot.”

“So they can convert the supernatural as well, interesting. But anyway the bots still use the Stilinski Technologies servers and network so with you we could access it and get all kinds of information.”

“Cool.”

    You actually knew that wouldn’t work. Stiles told you that you were just a soldier and didn’t have that much information just basics. But you’d let them have hope, might keep them happy for a while. When you and Danny finished up Jackson came by. Scott had agreed to that tour.

    He showed you around and told you some old history facts about the place. He was really glad to have you back and he reintroduced you to some of the camps’ inhabitants. They seemed glad to see you as well and you tried to be polite even thought you had no clue who they were.

    Eventually it just ended up with you and Jackson looking down from a catwalk at one of the underground farms they had. He cut the get together a little short since he realized how weird it was for you to be around complete strangers.

“Can I ask you something?” he said,

“Yea sure.”

“Back at the lab you said you remembered me but not in a good way. How do you remember me?”

“Um...I remembered going out on a run with you and get attacked by bots. You were down and you told me to leave you but I was captured.”

    He got silent and you knew you probably shouldn’t have just said that.

“It was all my fault.” he said,

“What?”

“I had convinced you to go out with me and I even got Scott and Derek to agree. That run was your first one. What happened to you was all my fault.”

“Jackson you can’t blame yourself. It would have happened eventually.”

“What are you talking about.”

Now you really did wish you had kept your mouth shut, “Stiles had been monitoring me for a while before I got to this camp. He was waiting for me and he had already planned to take me as soon as I set foot outside.  Just cuz I went out with you doesn’t make it your fault.”

“So they know.”

“Huh.”

“The bots know about our camp.”

“They know about all of them.”

“What.”

    The conversation had completely veered off into something else. Maybe you were saying too much or not enough. Jackson grabbed you by the arm and took you somewhere else. You tried asking where but he didn’t say anything.He took you down a dark corridor. He knocked on one of the doors and then just walked in with you in tow. It was some sort of conference room. Scott and his pack were there along with Danny and some other people you didn’t recognize.

“They know about our base, they know about all of them.” Jackson said,

“What are you talking about?” Scott asked,

“Y/n told me those bots know about all our locations.”

    You just looked around acting confused.

“But if they know then why haven’t they attacked?” another guy asked,

“I don’t know Derek.” Jackson said,

“I might.” Danny added, “Y/n confirmed that the bots have been looking for humans who are compatible with their tech and turn them into androids. They don’t want to destroy all of us anymore, just those who aren’t worthy.”

“And why am I only hearing this now.” Derek said,

“I was actually just getting to bringing it up since I was only told about it this morning.”

“So it’s true then. This war is no longer to save our planet or our home but to save our very existence. Now we’re fighting to remain ourselves.”

    Derek seemed puzzled by the revelation but he showed some relief. The others had only been assuming this and now there was confirmation. There was you.

“Scott contact the other camps we know, tell them what we’re dealing with.” Derek said,

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Lydia asked,

“Not really but only the leaders need to know this for now, not the rest of the people. We don’t need to start a panic. Which means this information isn’t talked about outside this room or outside of each other.”

    It was pretty interesting to see Derek like this. You knew he was the leader or at least one of them from the camp. But the way they were reacting to the news well it was more than you expected. Then the atmosphere of the room changed in a second.

“Y/n.”

    That voice...it was...Stiles but...well the question wasn’t really how but why. A wave of dizziness hit you the next time you heard his voice in your head. You had to grab onto one of the chairs in the room to stay on your feet. Soon Jackson was by your side.

“Are you okay?” he asked,

“Yea I just, sudden headache.”

“Danny what’s wrong with her.”

    Apparently you didn’t look so good and the others were starting to worry. Then you heard Stiles’s voice again.

“You’ve got quite a game going on there. Are you ready to play mine?”

    In the conference room there was a pretty big screen on one of the walls. It turned on all of a sudden and then someone filled the screen...Stiles.

“Well hello, nice to see you’re all gathered together or at least the important ones.”

“Who are you?” Derek asked,

“It’s him…” Scott said, “Stiles.”

“Yea it is.” Stiles flashed his blue tech eyes, “No surprise there but you all do seem surprised. I mean come on, did you really think you could hide under ground.”

“We have.” Kira added,

“No, we’ve just let you stay hidden and some what alive.”

“Stiles.” you said disrupting the whole conversation,

    You took some steps towards the screen but Jackson and Danny held you back.

“I thought Scott and his pack left you for dead...I thought you…” you’re voice was cracking and you were near tears,

    Of course it was all for show but it was a good idea, Stiles seemed surprised himself but went along with.

“It’s okay y/n I’m fine, not a scratch on me.”

“Get her out of here.” Scott ordered,

    Jackson nodded his head and was already dragging you to the door as you fought back.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

    A sudden pain filled your head. It was like you were being stabbed and you fell to the floor screaming. You had no idea what the hell Stiles was doing but he was gonna have to explain this later and he better have a good explanation.

“What are you doing to her?” Jackson asked practically shouting the question,

“Stiles please…” you cried out,

    That was all you because the pain was becoming unbearable and you thought you would pass out soon.

“I’m sure y/n’s your proof that we don’t directly control the people we convert. It’s more like once they understand that they’ve been chosen for a higher calling we just...what’s the word...upgrade them.”

“And you manipulated her into believing that.” Allison said,

“No, she made her own choice. My people do have free will but you’ve crossed a line here. You took what’s mine and you’re gonna pay for that.” Stiles’s voice had gotten dark and serious, “Y/n’s a soldier and has free will but she’s still a soldier which means she follows orders.”

“What does that mean?” Derek asked,

“Eta-24 compromise…” all your pain stopped in less than a second when Stiles said those words, “...activate defense mode…” you were entranced in some kind of daze and calmly got up from the floor, “...attack.”

    After that your eyes glowed blue before everything went black. You had no idea what happened next in that conference room. But when you’d wake up later you’d learn it wasn’t good.

♠♣♦♣♠

    When you woke up things were different...well terrifying. You were completely still and strapped down to some kind of table. It brought flashes of when you were on that gurney back with Stiles when all this started happening to you. You managed to see below you. You had multiple cuffs on your arms and legs, one around your waist, you could barely move. Then you heard the beeping machines on your side and saw all these wires connecting to you. The machines were beeping louder and then Jackson was in your line of vision.

“You’re awake.”

“Yes. Now someone tell me what’s going on.” you said,

“You don’t remember?”

“No…” you could already tell this was bad, “What happened, the last thing I know was that Stiles hacked into your systems...Stiles...he’s alive.”

    You started pulling on the cuffs getting mad or at least making it seem like that.

“You left him for dead, guess you failed on that part.”

“Y/n please calm down.” Isaac said,

    You kept struggling but then you started feeling weak and you noticed the needle in your arm. Your head fell back down and you looked around the room. You saw Isaac there was well and then noticed the needle in your arm.

“You’re seriously pumping full of drugs.”

“It happens if your heart rate gets too high.” Jackson said,

“Of course you would, you don’t trust me anymore.”

“Can you blame us, after what you did.” Isaac added,

“She had no control over her actions.”

    Danny had come into the room but he was different. He had a black eye and a couple of other scratches on his face.

“What...did I…” you mumbled,

“Yes, before Stiles cut off his message he said something's, probably triggers that he’s installed you, since as he said you’re a soldier.”

“Yea, they have rankings, Stiles’s is a captain, I’m a soldier. Higher rank equals more access...I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Like hell it wasn’t…” Isaac began,

“Isaac get out.” Danny said, “I mean it, this is a lab not some place for wolves. Just go tell Scott she’s awake.”

    Isaac mumbled something then walked out of the room. Danny got onto one of the computers and began typing. Being on lock down wasn’t comfortable but they had done it for a reason. Jackson was still in the room just quietly standign by your side.

“Danny what did I do?” you asked,

“You attacked everyone in the conference room. We could barely contain you but at least you didn’t get out to the rest of the camp.”

“How’d I end up here.”

“Scott and some of the other wolves managed to knock you down. Then they brought you here and immobilized. At least you’re yourself now.” Jackson said,

“I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t you.”

    Danny got up from his computer and turned off all the monitors and set you free with Jackson's help. You rubbed your wrists and sat up.

“Why did you do that?” you asked,

“Would you rather be tied up?” Jackson asked,

“No, it’s just I was attacking you guys. Shouldn’t I be locked up and stuff.”

“You're not a danger to us, besides I sort of told the kids you’d be seeing them today. They’ve really missed you.” Danny added,

“Oh...the kids. I can’t...I don’t think it’s a good idea after what happened.”

“Just be you. You’re memories have been coming back and being around the kids might help with that. Just look for Liam, he’s another wolf but he remembers you and he’ll look out for you.” Jackson said,

“Does he know what happened yesterday?”

“No, so don’t bring it up. No one is supposed to know. Look just enjoy the day, I’m already running a wireless diagnosis on you. I’ll have someone get you if I find something bad.” Danny said,

“Okay.”

    Jackson helped you get back on your feet. The sedatives were still running through your veins, you were kind of surprised sedatives still worked on you. But it didn't take long for the feeling of dizziness to pass. Let's see how the day goes.


	8. Chapter 8

When you woke up things were different...well terrifying. You were completely still and strapped down to some kind of table. It brought flashes of when you were on that gurney back with Stiles when all this started happening to you. You managed to see below you. You had multiple cuffs on your arms and legs, one around your waist, you could barely move. Then you heard the beeping machines on your side and saw all these wires connecting to you. The machines were beeping louder then all of a sudden Jackson and Isaac were in your line of vision.

“You’re awake.” Jackson said,

“Yes. Now someone tell me what’s going on.” you said,

“You don’t remember?” Isaac said,

“No…” you could already tell this was bad, “What happened, the last thing I know was that Stiles hacked into your systems...Stiles...he’s alive.”

You started pulling on the cuffs getting mad or at least making it seem like that.

“You left him for dead, guess you failed on that part.”

“Y/n please calm down.” Jackson said,

You kept struggling but then you started feeling weak and you noticed the needle in your arm.

“You’re seriously pumping me full of drugs.”

“It happens if your heart rate gets too high.” Jackson said,

“Of course you would do that, you don’t trust me anymore.”

“Can you blame us, after what you did.” Isaac said,

“She had no control over her actions.” Danny said,

Danny had come into the room but he was different. He had a black eye and a couple of other scratches on his face.

“What...did I…” you mumbled,

“Yes, before Stiles cut off his message he said something's, probably triggers that he installed in you, since as he said you’re a soldier.”

“Yea, they have rankings, Stiles’s is a captain, I’m a soldier. Higher rank equals more access...I’m sorry.”

“It wasn‘t your fault.”

“Like hell it wasn’t…” Isaac began,

“Isaac get out.” Danny said, “I mean it, this is a lab not some place for wolves. Just go tell Scott she’s awake.”

Isaac mumbled something then walked out of the room. Danny got onto one of the computers and began typing. Being on lock down wasn’t comfortable but they had done it for a reason. Jackson just remained by you.

“Danny what did I do?” you asked,

“You attacked everyone in the conference room. We could barely contain you but at least you didn’t get out to the rest of the camp.”

“How’d I end up here.”

“Scott and some of the other wolves managed to knock you down. Then they brought you here and immobilized you. At least you’re yourself now.” Jackson said.

“I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t you.” 

Danny got up from his computer and turned off all the monitors and set you free. You rubbed your wrists and sat up.

“Why did you do that?” you asked,

“Would you rather be tied up?”

“No, it’s just I was attacking you guys. Shouldn’t I be locked up and stuff.”

“You're not a danger to us, besides I sort of told the kids you’d be seeing them today. They’ve really missed you.”

“Oh...the kids. I can’t...I don’t think it’s a good idea after what happened.”

“Just be you. You’re memories have been coming back and being around the kids might help with that. Just look for Liam, he’s another wolf but he remembers you and he’ll look out for you.”

“Does he know what happened yesterday?”

“No, so don’t bring it up. No one is supposed to know. Look just enjoy the day, I’m already running a wireless diagnosis on you. I’ll have someone get you if I find something bad.”

“Okay.” 

Jackson helped you up to your feet and the two of you left the lab together.

♠♣♦♣♠

After you left the lab you wandered around for a bit with Jackson. The tour from the other day had helped refresh your memory of the place. Jackson was quiet and you found that unsettling. You knew he liked you so it made things somewhat awkward, well at least for you.

“Jackson can I ask you something.”

“Yea.”

“How bad did things get last night.”

“Y/n that’s not a…” 

“Please just tell me. I already hate knowing I hurt you all and I hate not knowing what I did even more.”

Jackson sighed, “Like Danny said Stiles must have activated some form of hypnosis on you. Your...your personality was like shut off and you attacked everyone in the conference room. Most of us did our best to contain you without hurting the others. You obviously know you got to Danny but you didn’t severely hurt anyone else, I swear.”

“I didn’t hurt anyone else, that’s the good thing...I still don’t think I should be hanging out with kids.”

“You’ll be fine.” 

You went deeper into the underground base and came upon an underground village. There were these square houses around the place and people you didn’t recognize, but one by one little kids came running up to you.

“Y/n! y/n! you’re back.” They’d shout,

“Hi.” You said and put on a smile, “How are you guys?”

“Good but we’ve missed you.” one of the kids said,

“Alright, alright back off.” someone else said, 

From the crowd another much older boy came forward. He was in his teens years and everyone listened to him.

“I’m Liam.” he said and held out his hand,

You shook it, “Nice to meet you Liam.”

“I can take it from here Jackson.” he said, 

Jackson looked at you once more before nodding his head and leaving you with the kids.

“So what’s the plan?” you asked,

“Just playing some games with the kids nothing too big.”

“Alright then.” 

The hours flew by as you were with the kids. You played some board games and other stuff like hide and seek. It was a lot of fun and even Liam had fun. He told you that he hadn’t seen kids really happy in a long time. Besides board games they had other stuff around these neighborhoods, like chalk and bicycles. You didn’t know the kids but they didn’t seem to care, just having you there was the best thing for them. 

Later in the day you and Liam were sitting off to the side drinking some water and talking. The little ones had more energy that either of you so they kept playing. Danny hadn’t called for you so you assumed he didn’t find anything bad so that was a plus.

“Do you know why the kids like me so much?” you asked Liam,

“Honestly at first I didn’t know. But then again when you first came here all you did was hang out with the kids.”

“Really?”

“Yup, so they obviously grew to like you...then I realized you’d steal sweets from the pantry and secretly give it to the kids.”

“And there’s the punchline.”

“You’re still really good with kids.”

“I guess it’s just in my nature.”

You stayed seated with Liam for a while till Allison came by with Lydia. From the moment you saw them you knew something was up. You thought Danny found something but luckily that wasn’t the case.

“Since the kids are happy I’m assuming you had fun.” Lydia said,

“Yeah, it was nice.”

“Good, but it’s late and you should get some rest.” Allison said,

“Is something wrong?” Liam asked,

“No.” you quickly said, “It’s just some special things I need to deal with right now. I haven’t been feeling so well around here for too long without knowing where I am.”

“Right. You’ve still got some amnesia. Don’t worry about it too much, you’re memories will come back.” 

You smiled at Liam and thanked him for the hanging out with you. The kids noticed you were leaving and surrounded you again begging you to stay. You told them it was late and that they should all be getting some sleep. They seemed sad but agreed to it and made you promise you’d come by again soon. 

After that Allison and Lydia took you back to the lab. Danny wanted to run a few checks on you before you went to bed to see if anything changed throughout the day. According to him you seemed fine and he was still trying to figure out how to get rid of those hypno triggers. He adjusted your bracelets to make sure your computer side remained hidden but you knew it didn’t work.

When that was all done you were taken to your designated room for the night. Apart of you felt the familiarity of the place but it was only a small feeling. In reality this place was no longer yours and you knew it. There was a different home waiting for you. You took off some of your clothes and then got into bed. It didn’t take long for sleep to take hold and for you to fall into peaceful slumber.

♠♣♦♣♠ 

You turned over in your bed and your hand landed on someone. Your eyes shot open and then you realized you were somewhere else. You slowly sat up and realize you were in Stiles’s room, then you remembered what happened the last time you were unconscious. Stiles was sleeping on the bed and thankfully you didn’t wake him. 

Quietly you got out of the bed and walked over to the window. Surprisingly enough you saw other houses and even trees. It was like you were seeing a better world, which according to Stiles this world, his world, was better.

“You should wake me when you're here.” Stiles said,

You turned around to see him getting out of bed and walking over towards you. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on your shoulder as he looked out the window.

“Stiles...what did you do to me...before.” you asked,

“Nothing too big, just activated a small command. It’s usually used in emergencies and to show power.”

“You mean to show the others the power you have over me.”

“What? Did you kill someone one?”

“No.”

“Shame.” 

He laughed and kissed the side of your face.

“You have no idea how badly I want you to be here, for real.”

“Well how’s my rescue mission going.”

“Actually, I’ll be heading out later today. I just needed to finish looking through the records of everyone at that camp, see if anyone’s worthy of the gift I bring.”

“You’re gonna offer the people there a choice.”

“Only those who are...compatible. I’ll admit some of those pack members are but they took you from me, so the only thing they get is death.”

“Oh, well I’ll be looking forward to that.”

Silence fell between you as you continued looking out the window. You also wanted to be there with him. Sure he could feel you and vice versa but you could feel that something was missing.

“I love you.” you said,

“I love you too. I promise you, by sundown tomorrow you’ll be here with me.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“And why not? You think I can’t keep my word...wait what’s going on?” he asked,

“Nothing. It’s just after I unwillingly attacked everyone they’ve been a little more cautious with me. This morning I woke up tied down to a chair. And besides you're messing with my game.”

“Well sweetheart you still have a lot to learn.”

“Then you’ve got a lot to teach me.”

“I do don’t I. But don’t worry, your pretty little mind is locked up tight, they won’t be able to hack in anyway.” 

“I hope you’re right.”

“You know the hypno thing I did.”

“Yes.”

“That’s a preview. If they keep trying to hack into your chip, safety protocols will activate. And let’s just say you won’t need an army to escape from there.”

“Sounds like fun.”


	9. Chapter 9

    When you woke up the next day you were back at the camp. You hated how when you started to wake up you’d just get sleepy with Stiles, but at least you knew you were in his arms. But today was the day, today you were finally getting out of here. The only thing was you had no idea how it was going down.

    You acted as if the day was like any other. Kira was the one who woke you up and the two of you went to the mess hall for breakfast. It was quite surprising to see the amount of options they offered. Seemed like the camp did a very good job of taking care of themselves. And just like any other day after breakfast you went over to Danny’s lab.

    So far according to his research nothing was wrong. All your circuitry was blocked so there was no way the bots would know where you were. You played along even though you knew the technology inside you was far too advance for any of them to possibly understand. Danny was still running a sort of program on your encryption in the hopes of breaking through. He was getting nowhere and you hoped he wouldn’t since you didn’t want them to find out what hacking safety protocols were.

    After you reunited with the kids they kept wanting to play around with you. You obviously agreed since it helped you pass the time and forget about what was to come. It also gave you the chance to talk with Liam, someone you’ve grown to like very much. But since it was a special day as you watched some kids play hopscotch you wondered what would happen to them. You weren’t really sure of protocols for deciding who was compatible.

    Even then you couldn’t spend your whole day with the kids. Derek came by to take you to a pack meeting. You weren’t really sure why you were invited to be there since you weren’t really pack but apparently you used to be and Scott wanted you there, wanted things to be like the old days. You complied and told Liam you’d see him around as you followed Derek to the conference room.

    The meeting is kind of what you’d expect. They were the leaders of the camp so their priority was the camp's inhabitants. They talked about food rations, living conditions and how everyone was doing there part in keeping the place up and running. You didn’t say much since you weren’t sure what your part in all this could possibly be. Thankfully no one ever pointed out your silence.

    When the meeting was over you calmly walked out like everyone else. You were hoping to get back to your room since you just knew Stiles would be coming soon. Sadly that wasn’t the case, you hadn’t walked ten feet before you heard Jackson calling out to you.

“Hey y/n.”

“Hi Jackson.”

“I know this is sudden and stuff but I was hoping we could talk. You know somewhere private.”

    You knew exactly where he was going with this. It was so obvious from the way he looked at you, but you didn’t feel the same. Then you started to wonder what you were like before Stiles gave you a new life. Maybe before everything changed you actually liked him and he knew.

    If that was the case then what he was trying to do now was what he didn’t do before. If back then you liked him he was gonna take this opportunity of having you back around to fix things, well to make them real. You could listen to what he had to say and let him own easy, or you could play with his feelings until Stiles arrived or you could destroy him. You liked that last option a lot.

“Did I like you before?” You bluntly asked.

“What.”

“Before I was kidnapped and turned into an android, did I like you cuz I know you like me. I can see it in your eyes.”

    Jackson was speechless. He had no idea how to respond to you being straight forward.

“I did didn’t I. That’s why you came bargaining into Danny’s lab when I first got here.”

“Y/n I-”

“I get it. I liked you back then, heck maybe I loved you but that person is gone. I’m someone else now.”

    He was heartbroken. You hit him right where it hurt and his eyes showed nothing but pain. Your eyes reflected nothing but a cold and emotionless demeanor. You wanted to smile but that’d be just a little too much. It wouldn’t be too much if you just walked away but just as you were about to Jackson’s expression changed.

“You did love me.” He said. “I took care of you when you first came in here. We connected instantly, but now I see what happened. He destroyed you.”

“What.”

“Scott told me all about Stiles, how you were gonna leave with him, that you loved him. He took away all your memories and made you love him. He tried to destroy you but I know you’re still in there. The woman I love.”

Now you had to laugh. “Is that what you really believe. That Stiles manipulated me into loving him.”

“He took your memories. You don’t remember me properly, all you remember are our final moments. The moment when I lost you and I refuse to lose you again.”

“I suppose that’s poetic, but get over yourself. Whatever you think we had, that’s been destroyed not me. So see you around, for however long that lasts.”

    You turned your back on him and walked away with a smirk on your face. Stiles would be so proud of you if he could see you know. You could just tell him all about it later when you two were reunited. But you didn’t go far before Jackson caught up and grabbed your arm, spinning you around.

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about. He changed you.”

“No he made me better. He saved me.” You said and ripped your arm away from him.

“We need to talk to Danny. Tell him what’s going on.”

    Just then the earth shook beneath your feet and some dust fell from the ceiling. Alarms began going off and lights were flashing.

“It’s too late for that.”

    You knew what that meant, your freedom was finally here but it would have to wait. Quickly Jackson grabbed you and began dragging you off to who knows where. This time he was using his werewolf strength so you couldn’t get away. After a bit you knew where he was taking you, the lab.  

    When you two walked in Danny immediately began typing in somethings. You wanted to run out of the room and escape. You knew the robots out there wouldn’t harm you cuz they’d know you're with them but Jackson’s grip was too strong. Then all the doors in the labs closed, locked themselves and a metal door came down over them.

“NO!” You screamed.

“It’s okay.” Danny said. “It’s just safety protocol. If something ever happens, like an earthquake we have special bunkers to hide out in till the dangers passed. The lab is a safe room.”

“Danny there’s something wrong with her.” Jackson said.

“I’m perfectly fine.” You said and wrestled your way out of his grasp. “He’s the one with issues. Gosh is it the full moon out tonight or something.”

“What are you guys talking about.” 

“I’m talking about Stiles and what he did to her.” 

“You mean her conversion?” Danny questioned. “I mean yes she is different physical and anatomically but-”

“He’s changed her, Danny. She still thinks she’s in love with him.”

“Jackson I don’t-”

    Just then there was a huge bang from the main door. Everyone jumped and looked at the door. There was another one after a few seconds. Danny went over to his computer and brought up security cameras. Jackson went to his side but you stayed where you were.

“This isn’t an earthquake.” Danny said. “It’s an invasion. There are robots in every section of the camp. They’re breaking down our door right now as we speak.”

“He’s here.” Jackson said through gritted teeth.

    You immediately ran towards the computers wanting to get a look at Stiles but Jackson grabbed you and lifted you off the ground and away from the computer.

“No you don’t need to see him. That will only further his control over you.”

“You still don’t get it do you.” You said. “I don’t love you Jackson. I love Stiles and he’s here to get me.”

    The door came crashing down with a huge bang. Robots began stepping into the room. Danny had ducked down and hid underneath his desk. There wasn’t really anywhere for him to go so he just stayed hidden and closed his eyes mumbling something to himself under his breath. Jackson had a different approach.

    When the door fell he got up in full wolf form. He roared and attacked the first robots who came into the room. It wasn’t long before he was electrocuted into unconsciousness, these robots did know how to fight the supernatural. Some bots grabbed Jackson and effortlessly took him out of the room. The rest split off into the room examining everything inside.

    When Danny was discovered he didn’t put up a fight, he knew he couldn’t beat them. He stood up and was lead out of the room by two robots. Through the whole ordeal you stayed where you were. After the room was fully examined and cleared a robot walked up to.

“Area clear y/n.” It said. “We shall now escort you to the captain.”

“Stiles sent you right?”

“Affirmative. The main objective of the mission was to find you, then round up all survivors living in this camp.”

“That’s sweet. Well we should get going, wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.”

“Affirmative.”

    You walked out of the lab with a robot escort. Two of them lead the way, another two were right behind you and there was one on either side of you. It made you feel like royalty and that was probably Stiles’ angle. You were taken to the center of the camp where there was the most open space.

    Everyone living in the camp had been rounded up and separated into four groups, two on either side. On your left was the supernatural ones, except there was another group that was closest to the other bots across the room and that group consisted of Scott and his pack, which included Jackson. The rest of the supernatural beings in the camp, like Liam, were split into two different groups.

    On your right all the people were in two different group. You weren’t sure why but the one thing you notice was that there wasn’t any kids in any of the groups. Around the time you noticed all the groups the robots began to move away from you. When you looked ahead to the robots across the room you saw Stiles.

    Your heart light up with joy and you couldn’t contain your smile. Finally after so long you were with Stiles again and it was real this time. He saw you too and smiled, gesturing for you to go over to him. You wished you could have kept calm and slowly walked over there, teasing him but you couldn’t. You ran across the room and embraced him in such a tight hug, if he needed to breath he might have told you that you were choking him.

“I missed you so much.” He said to you as he hugged you back.

“I missed you too. You don’t know how happy I am.”

“Well you don’t know how happy I am holding you in my arms.”

    You let go of him and then he leaned down to kiss you. There was such a difference in kissing his lips with your own than when you did it in your dreams. In the moment everything in the world felt right and nothing would ever tear you two apart. The kiss lasted for as long as you wanted since neither of  you needed to breath but there was still work to do.

    Once you broke away from the kiss you calmed yourself down. You stayed by him as he finished what he was doing. There was this other guy that Stiles was talking to. You’ve never really seen another android before but you knew he was one, guess being able to know who's like you was second nature now. He handed Stiles a tablet and looked over at you.

“You must be y/n.” He said.

“Yup. Hi.”

    Stiles looked up from the tablet screen and saw you two awkwardly trying to talking to each other.

“Y/n this is my right hand man, Theo. Theo this is y/n, my love.” He said then went back to the screen.

“Well hello...again.” Theo said.

“Hi. I’ve never really met anyone else like Stiles and I.”

“I can tell, you’ve been...isolated from your home.”

“Yeah, I just can’t wait to get there.”

“Well it won’t be long now. I promise.”

    Stiles nodded his head and then told Theo everything was in order. He handed the tablet back to him and then looked at all the other people that were on their knees and in different groups.

“Hello there.” Stiles said to everyone. “I’m sure you're all wondering why you're still alive. The truth is that we don’t kill people, that hasn’t been our goal for years now.”

    Nobody spoke. The whole room had gone silent and all eyes were on Stiles.

“I only came here to get what’s rightfully mine.”

    You blushed a bit from his words then noticed a familiar face in the crowd. You saw Jackson in the group with Scott’s pack. It was around the time Stiles was giving his speech that he was beginning to wake up.

“But while I’m here I thought I’d help some people out. As I’m sure you’ve noticed humans have been separated from the supernatural and then you’ve all been separated into subsections. Why you might asks yourselves, well the answer is simple, compatibility.”

    Stiles had walked down the hug aisle in the middle passing all the groups. You stayed with Theo and all the other bots on the other side of the room.

“Hey Theo.”

“Yes.”

“How come none of the kids are here?” You asked. “Are they not compatible at all or what.”

“No. It’s just that all the kids have already been take. We’ve got a bunch of vehicles to transport people in outside. The thing is 90% of all kids are compatible or can be made compatible. So when we come to places like this we always take the children first, I mean they are the future right.”

“And what about the other 10%?”

“It’s peaceful.”

    You nodded your head glad to know what happened with the kids. Stiles had been talking and pointed to the the two groups closest to him.

“You guys right here are compatible.” He said. “What does that mean, well it means you have a choice. You can stay here and go about your lives or you can choose the future. You can choose to join us and be part of this grand evolution, both human and supernatural.”

    The murmurs between the people began and Stiles let it go on for a while but then held up his hand to silence them.

“So for all of you who are compatible, you have a decision to make. If you wish to join us please rise but if you wish to stay remain seated.”

    At first no one moved but slowly one by one some people began to rise from both groups. From those who stood up you recognized a few faces. You saw Liam stand up from one side and then Danny from another. It was a weird situation but you smiled anyway, glad to know they've made the right choice. Once people stopped getting up Stiles continued with his speech.

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen, from all species, to the future. You may follow some bots outside the camp where you will find some transportation and we’ll get going.”

    The people who had chosen to go began heading towards the exit. You managed to catch Liam’s eye and he waved at you before heading out. You waved back and smiled at him. You really looked forward to seeing him again. Once everyone was gone with a handful of bots Stiles turned around to the rest of the people.

“As for the rest of you, have a wonderful day.”

    Stiles nodded his head at Theo who did the same. The robots began moving and Theo told you it was time to leave. You followed along with him down the aisle but then you heard growling and a roar. When you looked to the side you saw Jackson was back in wolf form and heading towards you.

    You really shouldn't have been afraid since you were surrounded by robot that would protect you but you cringed anyway. Then you heard another much louder roar. When you looked you saw Theo in his own wolf form with glowing red eyes. He went for Jackson with his claws at the ready. Jackson tried to swing at him but Theo caught his arm and quickly clawed at his throat.

    Obviously there wasn’t much time to waste on an actual fight so Theo made it quick. Jackson shifted back to normal as his hands went to his throat trying to breath. Since Theo was an alpha those wounds wouldn’t heal so fast meaning Jackson was screwed. Then you felt some hands on your shoulders and you jumped.

“It’s just me sweetheart.” Stiles said as he lightly placed his hands on you. “Come on let’s go, I see he wanted to get to you.”

“Well I was playing a game after all.”

“My little vixen already playing games. I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

    He wrapped an arm around you and the two of you went to the exit. You leaned your head into him glad to feel the warmth of his skin underneath your fingertips. None of the people behind you made a move and just let the robots walk out.

“So you’re right hand man’s an alpha.” You said.

“But of course.”

“You guys talking about me?” Theo asked when he caught to you.

“Possibly. So what’s the status on the camp?” Stiles asked.

“A week at most.”

“A week for what?” You asked.

“The people who were given a choice, made it.” Stiles said. “We obviously can’t let everyone here in this camp live, so their resources have been...poisoned but it won’t kill them right away.”

“It’s a special design.” Theo added. “Specifically made to go unnoticed and it kills slowly and painlessly. It’s in the food, water and air. In a weeks time this camp will be done.”

“So in a weeks time I want a few bots sent up here to investigate and report on what went down here.”

“Of course.”

    Stiles kissed your forehead and took a small whiff of your hair. As you stepped outside you felt the rays of sunshine hit your face and smelled the fresh air. You felt free and you knew that’s how you’d feel forever, for as long as you were with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story. Happy Holidays Everyone!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So here's for all those who read and love my previous tale like this "Shared Power", so I hope you'll love this tale cuz I do. I'm not sure how long this one will be but I think it'll be more than six chapters but I'll wait and see. And I can't wait to know what you guys think of the story, enjoy xD


End file.
